Worship
by Safelyhidden
Summary: She didn't. She didn't worship him...or him...or him. Not any of them. Kira was a lie. L was a lie. B...was insane. Her life was supposed to be simple...so why had she been dragged back into this chaos?  Somewhat OC/?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be sad. D: Cause, I would have to do things which no one but me would understand...:3_

* * *

><p>Aimi sighed as she stared at the paper, 100% sure she didn't want to do it. It wasn't that she couldn't do it-she could, easily-she just didn't want to. This schoolwork…it was boring.<p>

Boring.

'_All our life passes in this way; we seek rest by struggling against certain obstacles, and once they are overcome, rest proves intolerable because of the boredom it produces._' She thought to herself, looking out the window. The teacher was going on about the Shakespearean play, Julius Caesar.

'_Boredom is just the reverse side of fascination: both depend on being outside rather than inside a situation, and one leads to the other._' She frowned, trying to remember where she had read that quote.

Some part of her wondered where Rue was, but it didn't matter. He hadn't come to school today, even though she had heard him leave their apartment before she did. She didn't want to know how he accomplished this, especially considering Rue had a knack for getting up late since he rarely went to sleep, but she didn't question him. Since they were children, Aimi had learned better than to question Rue…after all, he had managed to track her down.

Aimi was young when she left the home for children she was staying with. Rue helped her leave, but he chose to stay behind. After that, she hadn't heard from him in a while. Her escape was so good-they made it look like a suicide-that the authorities never expected for a moment that she might still be alive. She had been planning on escaping on her own, but, well, Rue was Rue. She had to tell him because…he was her best friend, then and now. Plus, she needed someone to dig her out or she would have suffocated down there, fast.

She sighed as she let her hair loose from its pigtail. She was heading back to her apartment in Kanto, Japan. She had just finished her job at a sweet store-which, contrary to what Rue claimed, had nothing to do with _him_-and was tired. She was walking down the sidewalk, almost completely unaware of her surroundings because she was contemplating on what he could possibly be doing-somehow, she felt as if it involved Colin and Diego, as well.

Suddenly, she heard a roar of motorcycles behind her. She didn't pay much attention to them. She didn't think she needed to, but, apparently, she was wrong. Being wrong was not something Aimi had ever gotten used to, nor would she claim to ever get used to it. One second, she was trying to fetch her cell phone from her bag and, the next second, there was the ugliest biker known to mankind cutting off her path, almost running over her foot.

"Hey Lady." The guy said, once she had recovered from her initial shock.

Aimi stared at him, her mouth dropping. This sort of thing did not happen to her. The entire situation at hand…it wasn't happening. She was imagining it in her, as Rue so affectionately put it, dark and twisted mind.

"Wanna come hang with us?" The guy asked, being incredibly loud…which was expected of a biker, she supposed.

"Whoa! Taku-san is going after a hottie!" One of the guys said, from behind her.

Why, oh why, hadn't she paid any attention to Collin when he told her to take a class in self-defense? In the future, she would have to enlist his help in this…

The biker pulled down his sunglasses-which made her wonder what he was doing with them on, considering it was late enough that the point of sunglasses was completely overrated-and raised an eyebrow at her. "Shibuimaru Takuo, they call me Shibutaku. Hehe." He laughed. "Go out with me, Lady."

"Same line as always, Taku." One biker lamented.

"Well, it is his name…"

She blinked, twice, before shaking her head, once. "I'm sorry…" She said, hoping these guys would get the hint.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aimi saw a brunette kid looking at them. He had a bag on his shoulder. He stayed for a split second, almost too long, before entering the store.

"Oh! Rejected!" The guy who had called her a hottie shouted.

Aimi hadn't realized that she was completely surrounded. She couldn't turn and run because of the store. If she entered the store, they would only trap her and wait for her to get out. (She debated calling the police, but she loathed getting them involved in anything she was doing.)

She stayed still for a second before daring off into the street.

"Oh, she's getting away!" screeched the ones that had claimed Shibutaku had been using the same lines.

"Hey, I'm on a bike." Shibutaku laughed, racing after her.

"Taku! Watch out!" his friends shouted.

It seemed as if she had barely reached the other side of the street when the wind of the truck knocked her on her knees. She glanced back, and almost wished she hadn't. She had a reputation of being squeamish in the stomach-she couldn't handle blood. She could read about it, sure, but seeing it made her nauseous. Behind her, Shibutaku was lying, dead.

She had to get away from there, fast, or she would be in danger. She bit her tongue and turned around, getting to her feet as fast as possible and running away from the scene. Aimi couldn't get caught. To get caught on camera might as well be actual suicide in her case. He could use that to find her. Something scratched at the back of her mind, but she was too preoccupied at the moment to realize what it was.

Although she didn't realize it at the time, Kira had saved her life.

* * *

><p>...I want to say that I would like 1 review. Just...1. I just want to know that someone, even one person, would be interested in reading this. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I don't own Death Note._

Moka-girl: Thanks so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it meant to me to read it. I didn't think anyone was going to review. I'm hoping to keep it interesting. I'm attempting to focus all my muse on this fic…which is hard with school and all. You'd be right: B isn't dead in my story. The LABB case did happen; B just staged his death. He's done it before. The only reason he got caught was because he didn't give Naomi enough credit…he didn't over or underestimate anyone this time. Even criminals learn their lesson.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna heal. I wanna feel what I thought was never real.<em>

_I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long._

Aimi's eye twitched as she stared, disdainfully, at Rue who was already digging into the fresh jam she had just bought. He hadn't even bothered to wait for it to cool some in their fridge. She hated it, with a passion that could fuel a thousand suns, when he ate it warm. It looked like blood, and Rue was never the neatest eater in the planet. He was sloppy, and it was getting all over his black t-shirt.

"Rue, that's sick." She informed him, turning and organizing the fruit she had bought for easy access. After she did that, continuing to ignore Rue because he was now slurping and making moaning noises, she organized the fridge.

"I swear, Aimi, you have OCD or something." Collin said, grabbing some instant ramen from their kitchen closet. (There, they kept any food they didn't have to store in the refrigerator.)

"CDO, Collin, CDO." She joked, crossing her hands and leaning against their counter. "It's OCD…but organized according to alphabetical order."

"_Chicos!_" Diego's voice rang from their living room. He sounded stressed, even managing to slip back into his native language. "_Ven aqui. Ustedes tienen que ver esto!_" Diego was originally from Mexico. When he had come to the orphanage ten years ago, they had all been surprised. Like Collin, he was two years older than her, and a year younger than Rue.

Rue gave her a look, which she shrugged in response to. Rue never bothered learning Spanish. He knew Arabic, Chinese, English, French, German, Japanese, Russian, Swedish, and even Turkish, but he figured Spanish was a waste of time. Diego and Collin knew English, French, German, Greek, Irish, and Japanese. Aimi, like a good little child that was forced to do things she really didn't want to do, was forced to learn all of these. (In reality, she only ever actually used Chinese, English, German, and Japanese frequently.)

When they had made it to the living room, which really hadn't taken them but twelve steps to their left, they stared, in shock, at what Diego had been staring at.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO-this is being broadcast all over the world. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson." The screen showed a dark haired man in a suit. His hair was longer Rue's. His face was impassive, but they could all she the fear under the mask. He was glancing down until precisely the moment when she sat down between Diego and Rue.

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as L." He started with his hands still on his lap and his face seemingly calm.

"What? No way!" Collin disagreed, facing them with the biggest look of disbelief on his face. "L would never reveal his face like that."

"_No. Su valor para su vida es demasiado grande._" Diego agreed, frowning.

"Well, if you think that's him, you're stupid." Rue stared. "I've met him twice now. Even though once was nearly eight years ago, and the second time I was under some serious medication due to pain, I know that's not him. Even if he-"

"Even if he combed his hair, wore a suit and a time, that wouldn't be him. That's not his face. The way L is, he's going to have baggies under his eyes until the day he dies." Aimi chimed in, cutting them off. "Now, shut up."

Lind Taylor looked off screen, almost as if he didn't want to stare at the camera in the face. "To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it…"Kira" at any cost."

"Rue, you have totally been replaced." Collin smirked, elbowing Rue. "Looks like you're not the world's best criminal anymore."

Rue scowled before wiping the blood off his shirt. "Anyone who kills impersonally like this guy is doing, hahaha, isn't much of a real criminal, is he? Besides, L thinks I'm dead. As far as I'm concerned-"

"Aimi is the record holder for the longest case ever gone unsolved." Diego said, stopping Rue from finishing his sentence.

Rue scowled and glared at them all. "Fucking hell, if you idiots don't let me finish a fucking sentence, I'm going to slit all your throats."

"Are you going to clean the apartment afterwards?" Aimi asked, not missing a beat. "Cause, if you are, I'm almost going to be tempted to let you do it, freeloader."

Taylor glanced back at the camera, his eyes angry and focused now. "Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do, and why you're doing it." He said. It was clear to the four geniuses' that he had memorized his lines, but that the words clearly weren't his. The imposter L had had his words handed to him by the real one. "But, what you're doing…is evil!" Lind shouted with such force that Aimi almost believed him.

"Yeah, that should piss 'Kira' off real good." She whistled.

"Police all over have already begun to investigate." Lind continued.

About a minute later, he made a grab at his heart and slumped over on the desk, unresponsive. The reactions to this were immediate.

"What the fuck!" Rue asked, his face scrunching up. It made the one burn mark he had kept on his body-after several, extensive surgeries that didn't even make him look like he used to-scrunching up on his face. He remained sitting down.

"_Madre de Dios!_" Diego exclaimed, almost at the same time. He was on his feet, almost as if he wanted to go and help. He swayed back and forth.

"Shit, Diego, God's mother has nothing to do with this." Collin cussed. "_Er ist für eine Herausforderung zu fragen!_"

"Unbelievable." A voice came on the screen. It was thick with a voice synthesizer, but they all knew who it was. They had all heard his voice enough times before to be able to tell. "I did this on the off-chance that you would kill "me". So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby."

"He has got to be confused." Collin muttered, falling back on the couch.

"So, it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed it. But, this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?" The real L continued, mocking 'Kira.' Lind's Taylor swung, but his body no longer was there. They had taken it off the screen. "Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today. **Not me.** He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."

"Is that why Kira hasn't killed you yet, Rue?" Diego asked, thoughtfully. "He doesn't have your face."

"Even if he did, I've had plenty of surgeries." Rue frowned for a second, then he gave Diego his best creepy smile. "I'd like to see him kill me."

"So would L." Aimi said, gesturing to the TV with a nod.

"But I, L, am real!" His famous letter appeared on the screen. "So, why don't you kill me? Come on! **Do it!** Come on! Kill me. What's wrong? _**Can't do it?**_" L's voice taunted. It riled Rue and Collin up nicely, she could tell. The murderous intent was radiating off both of them. "Seems like you can't kill me after all so there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return; I said that this was a worldwide live broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. I know that you're in the Kanto area."

"That's right." Collin ground his teeth. "The first guy to die-"

"The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant. And, only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know you're in Japan, Kira! And, that man was just a test for your killings!"

"_Odio lo inteligente que es._" Diego hissed.

Aimi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His hair had stood up on end. Like Collin, his teeth were clenched and he was glaring at the screen, intently. Of course, this was nothing compared to Rue, who, if feelings could kill, would have killed them all in an instant and would have had enough energy to kill L afterwards.

"I got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die."

"_Sono namaikina yarō._" Rue ground out in Japanese. "The faster he solves this motherfucking case, the faster he leaves Japan."

"The faster he's away from us." Aimi glanced at Rue, worried. "Why, then, is my gut telling me that the case isn't going to be solved any time soon?"

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out…when I catch you!" L shouted. "Kira! I will hunt you down and destroy you!" They were awestruck. "I am...**justice!**"

"L doesn't shout." Collin stated. His mouth dropped and was hanging down.

"He does when he's pissed." Aimi stood, her hands trembling slightly. "Regardless what he says, there's a bottom line. They're both-Kira and L-chasing someone, someone they don't know the identity to. L's not going to work this case alone. I love you, Rue, but your case was easy compared to this. L knew you, knows you. He knew how your mind worked, and what you wanted. He knows nothing about Kira, and vice versa." She frowned, pushing past the TV and heading towards her room, a headache spiraling into her head. "The Kira case isn't going to go away…not anytime soon."

And, with that, she slammed the door to her shared room with Rue.

* * *

><p>The first thing she did, a couple of days later when the apartment seemed to be calm, was slam her hand down on the alarm clock and rolling back over. When it went off five minutes later, she grabbed it and chunked it across the room, not in the mood to wake up yet. It smacked into the wall and fell into silence. A few seconds after that, a pillow was thrown at her. When she finally managed to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes, her eye twitched and she glowered at Rue.<p>

"What was that for?" She asked, angrily.

"You set the alarm for a reason. You didn't wake up when it rang. Therefore, I woke you up." Rue said, bluntly not bothering to grace her with his gaze. He was focused on the computer.

"We have class today, idiot." She groaned, pushing the covers away from her with great lament. She got up, stretched, and went about putting her clothes on. She had showered the night before, because she knew she was too lazy to do it in the morning. She shook off her shorts and pulled her dark blue skinny jeans on, glaring at them until they were on just right. Afterwards, she grabbed a black turtleneck and threw it on the bed as she wrestled out of Rue's long sleeved shirt.

"Why don't you just wear my shirt?" Rue asked, staring at her as if she were stupid.

"Because, that's my sleeping shirt; I can't wear my sleeping shirt to school." Finally pulling herself out of the shirt. "Besides, I'll feel really weird wearing your clothes out in public."

"Why?" Rue asked, his voice flat.

"I…I don't know. It's just weird. I don't like wearing anyone's clothes except my own. When I'm lounging around the apartment, I don't care. Out in public…I just…no."

Rue scoffed, slammed the screen on his computer down and threw it to the corner of his bed. He was never careful with his stuff. He didn't care about it. Afterwards, he threw himself down in his bed and turned with his back to her.

"Don't do that, Rue." She frowned. "Don't get mad at me. I don't wear Diego's clothes. I don't wear Collin's clothes. I never wore L's clothes. The only thing I ever borrowed from Linda was her headband…once."

Rue said nothing, but didn't turn around either.

"I'm going to class. You should go, too. I know you hate it, but it'd be less boring to correct the teacher if you were taking it with me." She said, slipping into her flats and attempting to get to go by poking his shoulder. No dice. "Fine, but if you need me…or if anything else in the case comes up, you better get your ass in gear and call me, got it?"

Again, she got nothing.

"Getting all pissy because I wouldn't wear his shirt." She grumbled under her breath.

"Heading to school?" Diego asked, slipping his arms into a navy jacket that was supposed to go with his khaki pants. Underneath, he wore a long sleeved white shirt with buttons. "I'll walk with you. I have work."

She shrugged and put her keys in her bag, which she slung on her shoulder. "Who're you escorting today?"

He frowned and glanced away. "Some ditsy model. As in, not the girls I usually show around, but I couldn't refuse. She's paying a lot for a tour. She wants to move here in a couple of years."

They waved to Collin, who was in the kitchen, shirtless, attempting to make what looked like bacon. They walked down the stairs-considering they were on the second floor-and walked out the door.

"So, she's native to Japan? Then, why does she need an escort?" Aimi asked, confused.

"I don't really know. I can't do much about it, either. I just have to do whatever they tell me to do. They're paying me for it, and we need the money. The security we're going to have to put up because of Rue and Collin's tendency to be…paranoid is going to cost us a hell of a lot."

Aimi sighed and turned to cross the street, waving at Diego.

"Such is our life, Diego." She turned and continued on her own for a while. "Such is my life."

* * *

><p>Guys! Come here. You've got to see this! (Spanish)<p>

No. His value for his life is too great. (Spanish)

Mother of God! (Spanish)

He's asking for a challenge. (German)

I hate how intelligent he is. (Spanish)

That cocky bastard. (Japanese)

Short, but there it is! This is kind of a filler, kind of letting you know who two of the protagonists are considering you know the other two. Let me know what you think of them! I don't mind if you say you dislike it or like it. I just liked getting that one review. (: I'll also be updating every Wednesday. Don't worry. They'll be getting longer. I'm also sorry if I butchered the languages. XD I speak Spanish...so that kind of helps. And, I know some German...but I'm clueless on the Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything…unfortunately._

Moka-girl: Why yes, yes it is. Poor Diego…having to deal with Misa. ): Thanks for reviewing, though! I'm sure he appreciates that.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is not your fault,<em>

_But, if I'm without you, then I will feel so small…_

They weren't supposed to have any evidence that any of them were still alive. They were supposed to destroy any picture of themselves. No one could know they breathed the same air-that they weren't six feet under the ground. She, for example, was supposed be a skeleton-at this point-seven feet under the ground at an abandoned church turned orphanage cemetery, where all the graduates were supposed to return to be buried. She was the 'first' body buried there-and the first one to rise from her grave completely alive. Rue was supposed to be chunked into a grave six feet under in a prison cemetery in Los Angeles. At the very least, they had a place to be buried.

Collin was supposed to have been blown into smithereens somewhere in the Middle East. He had told her, but she couldn't remember. Apparently, that was the beauty of having people that looked like him that didn't mind being suicidal bombers. He had asked the guy to do him a favor, and the guy had done so without a moment of hesitation. She had always wondered how he had managed to do it, and she didn't have to wait for long before she had figured it out. He had told the guy that the bomb wasn't really wired. That it was just a fake to scare the military. Well, Collin was an expert liar. The trigger on the bomb that was attached to the boy-for he had been about sixteen years old when this happened-had been a fake. It hadn't set the bomb off. No, the remote in the hands of Collin had been the real remote that had set the real bomb off on the fake Collin. And, the boy had gone _boom_.

Diego was the only one who hadn't been sentenced to die. When he had left the orphanage, he had just left. No one had tried to keep him back because, at the time, Rue and Collin were still there. Getting ready to plan their own leave, but not quite gone yet. It was a month after Collin had supposedly died that he managed to contact Diego. At the time, Diego had been solving cases in South America. He could have chosen anywhere else, but he had chosen to go there because it was rare that there be a case there that interested L there, so that was where he had made peace.

But, Aimi tended to broke the rules. She had broken L's rules when he had told her that he had the utmost confidence in her ability to succeed him. Instead of agreeing and doing whatever he wanted her to do, she had agreed and faked her own death; anything to not be around him anymore. Anything to get away from the amount of pressure that would have crushed her under its grasp. So, when there were supposed to be no pictures, Aimi had a picture. She had a picture of the four of them when they had been younger, and she had one of them now.

Her younger self looked miserable, but, at the same time, she looked happy. There was an easy grin on her face, a smile that had barely extended to her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, on the right. She had hair that circled her face. She was shorter than everyone else in the picture. She was also the smartest one there. She was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt. Over that, she was wearing a navy blue jumper that reached below her knees. She had white pantyhose and shiny, black shoes over that. Out of all of them, she was dressed the best. Beside her, there was Rue. He looked different than he currently did. He was slightly tanner, but he was still pale. His hair was the same shade, but it had been somewhat combed back then. His looked completely bored out of his mind…and he managed to pull this off while glancing at her and smirking. He was dressed in a long sleeved black button up shirt-which she remembered he had pulled off and had been wearing his normal shirt underneath-with some good jeans that didn't look too shabby.

Collin hadn't even bothered to look that good. He had been wearing a blue T-shirt and some shorts. He had a lazy grin on his face and an abandoned gameboy in his hand. It was almost like he had just put the game down in order to take the picture. His hair hung over his ears, limply. Diego was, like Rue, wearing jeans. He also had a T-shirt on, but he had tried to hide it behind a coat. He had smiled, too. A smile that was like hers. His, too, only seemed half heartedly.

They had been standing in front of the staircase. It had been their last picture together. Aimi had been about 12 years old. Collin and Diego were both 14, and Rue was 15. 9 years later, they were together again and she had another picture. It was more recent-taken just a week ago. She kept it on her person at all times, in her wallet. Rue had her over his shoulder, and she was laughing, beating on his back with her fists. Collin was holding onto the couch, almost as if he would fall if he didn't have it there to sustain him. Diego was snickering, covering his eyes with his hand, almost like he didn't want to see it. Rue was turned sideways, with his face turned towards the camera, smirking. He was the only one who wasn't cracking up while looking at the camera. He was the only one who looked normal in his own right.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Rue said, throwing her glass against the wall. Aimi, who had been reading over a Law book, bored, glanced up at him, sharply. She had allowed him to get some of her water, but he was reading over something that had to do with the "Kira" case. Apparently, whatever he had read had made him angry enough that he had to throw her water across the room.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Collin demanded, popping his head into the room from the kitchen. He had been making himself a sandwich because Aimi refused to make him one.

"Rue threw my water across the room." She informed him, returning her glare to Rue. "Why did you do that for!" She asked him, frowning.

"She's here." Rue glowered at them, slamming his screen down and throwing the laptop on the couch next to me. "She's here." He repeated when they gave him blank looks.

Diego was off at work. He was escorting a group of American tourists that specifically requested him after they had seen his picture. She had seen them, too, because Diego had brought home his background information on him. Between the two of them, they had figured out that the girls were hoping he would ask one of them out on a date. When Aimi teased him about it, he merely gave her his best blank stare and said in a voice that was heard around the apartment, "I'm gay, and you know that."

Of course she did. It was an unwritten fact within the house, but none of them had expected him to come out and say it. He never said it, never claimed it out loud. They all…knew. He was the only one who didn't bring any girl home, never offered to take one out on a date, never even flirted with one. Sure, Collin and Rue didn't do it often, but the point was that he tried. She had, meanwhile, been the one to have been asked to go home with a guy, offered to be taken out on a date with, had been flirted with countless times on the college campus.

"Rue, I get that Collin's a detective, and I'm an ex-detective, but you're going to have to give us more information to run on." She bookmarked her page and placed it on the ground next to her. She had been sprawled on the loveseat, her feet hanging over the edges.

"She is here. Her and her blasted fiancé. They're working on the case. Or, at least, she's working on the case now. He's dead!" He laughed shrewdly. "Well, she wasn't working on the case. According to her files, she's retired. I guess Kira made her start working again, kahahaha!"

Collin and Aimi shared looks before proceeding, carefully.

"Rue, who're you talking about?" Collin asked his jaw firm. "It wouldn't happen to be…Naomi, would it?"

His question only sent Rue into another fit of laughter. They were different laughs, but they all fell within a second of one another, so it was clear that he hadn't given the different laughs much thought other than composing them to fit. It didn't frighten the two other roommates; just freak them out at how well he managed it.

"It has to be her." She mustered, pushing herself to her feet. It was clearly driving him insane. "Rue-don't get yourself worked up about this. From now on, you're under house arrest, do you understand?" She asked him, stepping forward because he was finally managing to calm himself down. "You are not to find her-because, if you do, you'll be thrown in prison once again. And, this time, I don't think they'd just let you do it."

"I have to see her." He snapped, glowering at her. "I have to thank her, personally, for making my life hell."

"Gee, thanks." Aimi's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you're life was too bad off-you know, compared to death which would have happened had she not figured it out."

"I have to see her." He insisted.

"You don't have to do anything but die-and not by your own hands!" Aimi shouted, grabbing the pillows off the couch and throwing them at him. When he opened his mouth to insist again, she screamed at him. "No, you don't! You don't have to do anything, _Beyond!_ You don't have to. You didn't have to. You knew I was alive, and you still did the murder case in L.A. to prove L wrong. You could have just left. You did everything because you wanted to, not because you needed or had to!" She shouted, smacking her fists against his chest. "Because, you're an idiot! You're a glutton for punishment! You _want_ him to find you. You _want_ him to find _us_." She sneered, her eyes livid. With that, she turned, took a step and whirled around, throwing a kick at him.

Beyond stumbled backwards, his hands on his stomach. His eyes were as livid as hers were. By the kitchen still, Collin's mouth had gone slack. Aimi didn't care, however. She spun around and moved towards the front door, barely stopping to slip on her black flats which were waiting by the doorway. She could hear Collin call after her, almost mumbled by Beyond's cursing, but she ignored them as she all but punched the elevator button to go down. She smacked the button that told the doors to close before Collin could reach the elevator.

She had approximately a minute or two after she got out of the elevator before Collin entered it. She grinned to herself. After the doors opened on the first floor, she hit every button inside the elevator and just barely managed to exit the elevator before the doors clanged shut. Aimi stuffed her hands in her jean pockets, ignoring the curious glances coming her way from the people around her. Her hair was in a messy bun-inspired by the picture she had been staring at earlier.

She walked aimlessly for a while, no direct location in mind. Her hands were shaking in her pockets, but she didn't care. Her eyes drifted up and her teeth unclenched herself. Of all the places she expected to end up, this was certainly not one of them. Well, if Beyond freaking Birthday wanted L to find them, then A, not Aimi, would be the one to deliver them to him. She gulped, a knot forming in her throat, and she shakily made her way into the Police Headquarters. Once she got in there, she was surprised. She recognized the woman in front of her. She didn't understand just how she knew as immediately as she did, but the fact was that Naomi Misora was standing in front of her.

"No matter what, I have to speak with the investigators." Naomi Misora pleaded in a voice that sounded more like a demand.

A_imi_ blinked and moved to the right, blinking at Misora, wondering where she was going with this. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a brunette boy walking in with a bag in his hand. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. Shrugging, she bit the inside of her cheek and moved forward, walking past the boy and standing behind Naomi.

"I already told you, there's nobody at the headquarters from the Kira case right now." The guy said. As he stood, his hands hit his desk as he tried to explain to her.

"I made an appointment yesterday. Why aren't they here?" She asked, her mouth twisting into a frown.

'_This was the woman you underestimated, Beyond?'_ Aimi mused to herself, a smirk on her face. '_Serves you right, bastard. She's persistent. You shouldn't have misjudged her._'

"To tell you the truth-"

"They're probably extremely busy." She found herself speaking, her voice catching the attention of everyone around her. "Solving the Kira case and all…"

"I'm Yagami Soichiro's son, Light. So, he's gone? I'll just give these to you, then." The boy, Light, lifted the bag onto the table.

"Oh, Light, long time no see." The security guy said.

Aimi frowned and moved over to let Light have that space before readjusting her spot to standing on the other side of Misora.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know many of the receptionists." Light excused himself.

"Well, there are a lot of receptionists here." The guy said quickly, trying to save face. "I was there last year when you helped solve the insurance case."

"Really? Sorry then." He apologized, sounding like he didn't mean it in the slightest way. "So, I just sign here?"

'_Where have I seen you before, Light Yagami?_' Aimi's eyebrow furrowed slightly. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before. Her mind started shifting through memories. They started with the younger ones, which she immediately pushed away. The boy looked familiar, sure, but certainly not to that degree.

"Do you have any ideas for the Kira case?" The receptionist asked eagerly.

Her throat constricted up. Talking about it bluntly like this couldn't have been the smartest idea in the world. Her lips pressed together, and her eyes moved to stare at Misora's reaction.

"Well, if my guesses are right, I could have outsmarted L." Light boasted.

The looks of disbelief were as identical on Misora as they were on her own face. Apparently, the receptionists remembered that they were here because they began to address them.

"Trusts us, even if we're not investigators, we'll pass this message on." The first one told Naomi just as the second one addressed her. "Can we find a way to help you…?"

"No, it's clear that there are no investigators here, so my coming here was a waste of time." She made eye contact with Naomi, nodded her head, and turned on her heel to walk out.

"Um. My father is the head of the investigation." Light said, capturing their attention. She paused in her stride and looked back, noting that Misora had done the same. "I can pass it on for you, if you don't mind. But, I can't reach him on the phone right now. So, it might take a while for him to get the message." Light morphed his features so that his face would seem more sympathetic. She knew this because she had seen Collin do it times before. "Ever sicne the members of the FBI died, many investigators became afraid of Kira. A bunch of them resigned, and I think the rest are taking a break now."

"Light, you can't tell outsiders…"

"The public's already worried over it." Light pressed.

"Yeah, you're right…" the receptionist sat down, dejected.

"I trust these ladies just by looking at them."

'_Ha, you shouldn't._' Aimi mused, pessimistically.

"And, they're smart and quiet. I suppose she-" looking at Naomi, "figured out that the FBI may have connections within our department, so she wants to speak directly to them."

The two women stared at him, astonished; meanwhile the two receptionists were bewildered. Light ushered them towards the front doors. Naomi did so, untrustingly, with her hands in her jacket pockets. Aimi was on her right with Light on her left. Light continued talking.

"My father should call back after getting my message. You can talk to him then. Of course, if you don't trust me or my father, then really there's nothing to talk about." He laughed.

She tilted her face back towards the front as they stepped to sit on some benches..

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.

"I can't tell you my father's number, but you can use my phone to speak with him." Light assured her.

Aimi made no such requests. She wasn't sure she wanted to reveal herself to L anymore-she was especially sure that she didn't want to alert Kira or L to her fellow orphans.

"Thanks." Naomi said, bowing her head.

She wanted to tell him thank you, too, but she wasn't sure for what. Her mind was telling her to thank him, but the other part of her felt like yelling at him like she had done to Beyond. Thinking of him, she focused her gaze back on Naomi Misora. Something about her made her pity her. It was probably the fact that she had faced an opponent most people didn't want to have to do with. She had gone up against a genius with little information given, and she had beaten him. Her musings were once again interrupted by Light.

"I think that…Kira must have some scary, supernatural powers." He said, leaning forward.

Her eyes snapped right back at him, and she almost wished she had bothered, at all, to follow the Kira case. On principle, Aimi tried to avoid everything that had something to do with L.

Naomi was silent for a moment before nodding. "I noticed that, too. That's why I came here." She said.

"If we figured it out, I'm sure L must have noticed it, too." Aimi refused to look at them any longer. "It's impossible to have a criminal have a heart attack by any natural cause. Therefore, anyone who had the slightest common sense would be able to tell that it was supernatural." She stood, hooking her thumbs into her pockets.

"You're really something." Light laughed. "But, we shouldn't talk here. In this kind of situation, talking at a police station is the most dangerous." He stood up, following her. "Let's go outside." They started walking around the block, Light leading them.

She shared a look with Naomi, a knowing look.

"I don't want anyone else to hear this." Light put his hands in his own jacket, mirroring Naomi. "I hope you don't mind."

Almost as if they were reading each other's minds, they said, in unison, "Don't worry about it."

"I think Kira…" He paused, trailing off before looking at them both. "What're your names, anyway? I'm Yagami Light."

Another look was shared before Misora continued. "I'm Maki Shouko."

Aimi inhaled before smiling at them. "Ryuzaki Aimi."

Light nodded. "Kra can do more than just kill his victims. He can control their actions." He said, smartly.

"Ju…just what I was thinking!" Naomi burst out.

'_See, Naomi might be able to figure this out because she's had years of training as an FBI agent. I might notice this because I've been taught to think like L. What's his excuse? What kind of high school student has enough time on his hands for this?_'

"Oh?" Light asked, almost in disbelief that a woman was thinking along the same lines as we was.. "You were thinking the same thing?

It made Aimi want to show him her favorite little African style of martial arts.

"To be able to control the victims actions before they die, but not only that, but if my predictions are correct-"

"Kira can kill people with more than just heart attacks." Aimi prophesized where she was going with this.

Naomi gave her a look of disbelief before nodding her head, earnestly. "Even if nobody notices it yet, we might be able to catch Kira sooner with these clues." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"To be able to kill using something other than heart attacks, I've never thought about it. But, if it's true…" Light trailed off, seriously. "Kira would have used a method other than a heart attack to kill someone that he really wanted dead."

"Yeah." Naomi frowned.

"And, risk L finding another clue about how he goes about killing?" Aimi scoffed. "Not likely."

"I have a friend that may have found Kira." Misora looked down, dejected. It was hard to believe that Aimi owed this woman much for saving the life of her best friend, who was the biggest idiot she had ever met. She was still enraged.

"Found Kira?" Light repeated, his voice hard. "Hahaha!" He pretended to laugh, stopping in his tracks.

Both the women stopped and gave him questionable looks.

"Sorry, but if you told those cops that you found Kira, none of them would believe you." Light told her.

"…yeah." Misora agreed, looking down.

"Maybe the cops wouldn't have believed her, but L would have taken her opinion _very_ seriously." Aimi directed her statement at Misora, trying to will her to remember that she had worked with L before. That L trusted her already.

"That's why I wanted to speak directly with the investigators, to explain everything." She looked away from them.

Light didn't seem to have anything to say to that, so he used a different method. "Why not just ask your friend that 'contacted Kira' to speak for himself?"

"My friend is dead now." Light stopped walking. A couple of steps later, Aimi did to. "He was one of the FBI that came to Japan."

What she was doing was only confirming what Aimi already knew. Raye Penber must have been her fiancé, and Kira had killed him-according to Beyond.

"I'm his fiancé." Her fists clenched themselves at her sides. "He said he got involved in a bus hijacking. If I'm on the right track, Kira was also on the bus."

"I heard about that." Aimi mused, glancing back at Light with a blank look on her face. Naomi hadn't turned around yet, and they continued to walk. After taking two more steps, Misora turned around and didn't speak until Aimi had caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked Light.

"Nothing, your fiancé passed away…" He said, a fake tone of sympathy on his voice.

"That's why I would never forgive Kira. All I want now is to catch him."

"But, why do you think your fiancé met Kira on the bus?"

"The hijacker of the bus was a criminal that had attempted to rob a bank two days ago, right, M-Maki?" She stuttered, almost saying 'Misora' but making it seem as if she had forgotten the Naomi's alias.

"You're right, about both." Naomi nodded.

"He was hit by a car." Aimi finished up.

"Eight hours before the incident, another robber died from a stab wound in a convenience store that he was robbing. These happened on the same day, and they both died of accidents. Doesn't that strike you as strange?"

"Eight days after that hijacking incident, your fiancé must have died with the other eleven FBI agents." Aimi mused. "Funny how eight keeps showing up; in the past eight days, twenty criminals that are categorized as minor criminals have died of heart attacks in this city."

Naomi nodded. "After he died, these incidents seem to have slowed down." She stared forward, determined. "My fiancé, the robber, the hijacker…they were all just a part of Kira's plan to kill the FBI agents. That's what I think, anyways."

"You could say that the convenience store incident was tagged for the hijacking, and that the hijacking was orchestrated for Kira to get information from the FBI." She blinked, finishing Misora's reasoning.

"Since both the robber and the hijacker didn't die of heart attacks, you predicted that Kira has many methods to kill somebody?" Light stared at them in disbelief.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Isn't that a bit farfetched?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, in fact, I believe the robber was controlled by Kira before he died. Ever since he told me about the hijacking, I've been bothered. Sometimes, when he was in the mood to talk, even if he didn't tell me his name, but he did tell me he was forced to show his badge to someone on the bus." Naomi looked like had been lost in a memory.

"It was supposed to be a secret investigation." Aimi pointed out, humming slightly. "Therefore, the orders of the FBI agents were probably going to be to keep their identities a complete and utter secret."

"Even to me, he was trying to hide that fact." Naomi whirled around, her hair flying. "That's why it must be because he revealed that the FBI was in Japan."

"So, you're saying that, in order to make him reveal his identity, Kira staged the hijacking?" His hand was over his mouth.

"Sounds plausible enough." Aimi shrugged.

"And, the hijacker died in an accident. This is why you think Kira has many methods?" Light asked, but continued speaking. "With the information you have, and the will to avenge your fiancé, you came up with these predictions. Those clues contain a lot of bias, and no solid evidence."

Naomi looked dejected, but she suspected Light was going to continue on. He did.

"But, these could help the investigation greatly. The current investigators are completely lost, but, with you, there might be a chance."

"Ye-yeah." Naomi seemed like she was ecstatic to get his approval.

"If your conjectures are right, then we should catch Kira in no time." Light said, looking over his shoulder and turning around so that they would head back to the headquarters. "Because, if you're right, the person who saw your fiancé's ID must be Kira.

"A-Aimi!" She whirled around, her eyes darting immediately to the voice that had called her. Her eyes landed on him, instantly, and she cursed mentally. Beyond, clad in black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a white button down that wasn't buttoned, was running towards her. He didn't look furious anymore. Rather, he looked surprised.

"What're you doing?" She glowered at him. She expected him to stop running.

He didn't. Instead, he continued to run until he was standing in front of her, to which he proceeded to pick her up and spin her around.

"What the hell are you doing!" She demanded, kicking at him. "I'm still mad at you. Just because you have the mood swings of a schizophrenic doesn't mean I do."

"No, but you can't stay mad at me for long." He said, cheekily. He had contacts in his eyes, making them look brown. He turned his head and looked at Light and Misora, specifically Misora. "I hope she hasn't given you too much trouble. We had a fight this morning."

He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow for a second before letting her go and bowing to the two of them. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rue Ryuzaki."

Aimi glanced at Misora, who had gone white and was trying starting at Beyond as if her life depended on it.

"Oh?" Light asked, surprised. He glanced at Aimi, curiously. "Is he your husband?"

She laughed, cracked up. She was about to tell him, no, when Rue answered, in a very serious voice, "Yes. Newlyweds. We got married two months ago, but it feels like yesterday." He turned towards her and ran his hand down her cheek, bending down quickly to kiss it. She felt like punching him for lying. "Against our parent's wishes-can you believe it? I didn't think she would run." He grabbed her hand and waved at them, dragging her away. "I suppose we'll be seeing you, then."

"Wait!" She yanked her hand back from Beyond. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

B blinked and dug around in his pockets, pulling out a receipt for a magazine he had bought. He also found a pen. She grabbed it from him, wrote her number on it, and ran back to Naomi, thrusting it into her arms. She also hugged the woman, her arms going around her neck.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him your name. Not your real name, Naomi Misora. Don't do it. When you leave him, call me. If you don't do it, I know something will have gone wrong and I _will_ contact L." She pulled back and, instead of hugging Light, she stuck her hand out. "I'll come by sometime next week. Please tell your father to have someone be in the headquarters." After they shook on it, she turned calmly and walked back to Beyond.

"What was that about?" He asked, harshly under his breath.

"A chanced meeting." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you guys think? Your input is very valuable. I know it's two days late (sorry...) but I got caught up on Wednesday with planning for Thursday...Thanksgiving is such a pointless holiday. O.e By the way, so you don't have to ask, A and B are NOT really married. XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Moka-girl: No assumptions should be made. ;)

theawesomesarah: You're awesome! :D Thanks for the review. Sorry I couldn't get it out earlier. My computer had a virus. (

Note: I kind of did this one following the anime and the manga both, not just the manga…so, that's why it's worded funnyish…:3

* * *

><p>She was pacing back and forth. Her hands were holding a cell phone tightly to her chest, and her hair was wild, disheveled. She hadn't gotten any sleep in two days. She hadn't even left the living room. If she went into her room, she knew she would pass out on her bed. Collin, Diego, and Beyond had all taken to ignoring her. She didn't care-not really. Her mind was focused on one thing-Naomi's call. Since she had left her, she hadn't really expected anything. She went around the rest of the day ignoring Beyond's questions as to what they were doing. She had answered Diego's questions when he had asked, though, because he hadn't known what had been going on. He had come home from work to hear her screaming at Beyond that she wasn't going to tell him anything, so he had better give up before she threw a real bitch fit to match what he had called her. Collin was rolling on the ground, laughing because no one had ever yelled at Beyond before and the man didn't know how to handle it.<p>

Naomi hadn't called her, hadn't even bothered to text her. She was worried about her, but she was going to give her until the end of the week until she contacted L. She hadn't been to class-in fact, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to go to school anymore. She could easily pass the class if she simply showed up on the finals. It was simply not her priority. Her priority, now, was to catch Kira and she already had a hunch as to who that was. She had warned Misora not to reveal her name to the boy-Light Yagami-but she probably hadn't listened to her. What was worse, the boy had seen her face. She was only glad she hadn't revealed her own name. In fact, there were only a handful or so of people that knew her real name, and none of them would ever say it out loud. Of that, she was confident.

"I swear, Allyson. If you don't go and take a shower and sleep, I'm going to throw you in a pool, dry you off, change you, and force you to go to sleep, myself!" Collin shouted, standing up from the couch and grabbing her phone from her hand. "I get that your worried, but come on!"

But, apparently, she had been wrong. "Ah. I shouldn't have left her there." She replied, dejectedly. Normally, she would have been fast enough to have been able to pull her hand back so that Collin would miss her phone, but she had been too tired to do it. "I should have insisted that she come with us…should have explained everything. I didn't do it. If she's dead, I'm going to have to live with that." Towards the end, her voice started to rise up a couple of octaves.

"Snap out of it." Beyond sneered, rolling her eyes. "If she's dead, that's her own fault. I was imprisoned because I underestimated her. If she made the same mistake, she should face the consequences."

"Are you kidding me?" Aimi, Allyson, exploded, glowering at him. "She had good ideas! If only she had been able to speak to L-"She cut herself off, instantly paling and starting to shake. "Oh, oh God. Oh…_Oh mein Gott. Ich versprach es ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen! Ich habe versprochen, um L zu sprechen!_"

"That's it!" Diego frowned, grabbing her by the knees and holstering up so that she was over his shoulder. "You're going to take a shower, and then you're going to go to sleep."

"No!" She screamed, kicking and beating his back with her fits. "B-help me! I have to contact him!"

"You can't." He replied with a lazy draw, a sneer still on his face. "You look like shit. He wouldn't recognize you."

"Besides, if you're going to contact L, we're going to need to prep you." Collin added, jumping back on the couch with a lazy grin. "We can't let you give us away, can we?"

* * *

><p>"<em>L! Come on!" She shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the two flights of stairs. For some reason, even though he disliked being around the other children, he had chosen to stay in his old room-which was on the third floor. It was the very last room, opposite the staircase, so people generally didn't pass by there, but they all knew it belonged to him.<em>

_Sometimes, the orphans were even unaware of the fact that he was there considering he was always off on different cases. The only two that ever knew, without a doubt, were Alternate and Backup. She would always paint him small picture to hang up around his room-they generally consisted of cakes and other sweets. Backup, on the other hand, would merely lounge around in his room because he had nothing better to do. Between the two of them, they always managed to annoy L before the day was over. They tried to cram as much time as they possibly could with their friend-especially considering he was going to be off again in the morning. (He was heading towards St. Petersburg in Russia.)_

"_Where are we going?" L asked, letting himself get dragged down the stairs._

_Most of the Wammy House residents were currently at dinner, minus the top successor, of course._

"_Outside! I have something to show you." She turned her head to smile at him, briefly, before pulling him out the door._

_She continued to pull on his sleeve until they arrived at a bench outside of the orphanage. There, on the back of the bench, were some carvings. There was an L, a B, and an A. They were all within equal distance of each other with the L just being a little higher than the A and B. They didn't look as if they had been carved by a young child. The seven year old girl grinned at the older boy, smiling unabashedly. They were carved as if they were the font on the computer he was always using._

"_Do you like it?" Alternate asked, looking down at the carving. "It didn't take me very long-but it's going to last forever."_

"_Why'd you do it?" He asked, his voice as deadpan as always._

_This discouraged her, but not by much. She looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. She hadn't really thought out a reason for why she had done it. She had merely…engraved the bench without a thought-working as carefully as she always did. _

"_I didn't do it with a reason in mind." She told him, seriously. Her attention was back on the bench. "But, you're always away. Paintings are fun to do of you, but Roger always confiscates them and stores them in a place where I can't see them…the fireplace, if you were going to ask. This is simple, but it's everlasting. Every time I pass by this bench, every time I see it, I'll be reminded of you. You and B are my best friends." She looked at him. "I want to be able to remember you for a long time."_

"_I see." He brought his thumb up to his mouth and stared at her with his big, wide eyes. "I'm going to die someday, and you're going to have to take my place."_

"_Yeah, I know." She frowned and reached for his hand. "I don't want you to die, but that's why I'm here, right; to be your replacement…your successor. So, try to live as long as you possibly can, okay? Every time you solve a case, I'll be here…waiting to greet you."_

The fuzzy noise of the surveillance TVs were what knocked him back into attention. He couldn't let them know that he had been lost in his own head. It must be near that day…the day that she had committed suicide. It was the only time around the year that she ever snuck into his thoughts. In fact, he was almost surprised because of it. He hadn't lost his focus to her…to Alternate in a long time.

"These tapes are the recordings of every security camera relevant to the deaths of the FBI on December 27th." Aizawa informed them all, looking tired and surrounded by tapes. He grabbed his eyes and shook his head-shaking the tired out of them.

Luckily, he didn't have that problem. The only problem he had was eating his ice cream and focusing on the task at hand and not on the past. "Show me only the scenes of Raye Penber passing the ticket gate, riding the train, and then dying." He heard himself request before taking a bite out of his ice cream cone.

"Uh…yeah." Aizawa got to his feet and searched for it through the tapes. "Let's see…"

"It's right below that." Matusada chimed in, cheerfully.

"Oh…this one." Aizawa pulled the tape out.

Matsuda looked down at a paper he had been writing on previously. His face looked tired and worn out, but less so than everyone else's. It was because he often fell asleep while on duty. "Raye Penber entered through the ticket gate of Shinjuku Station at 15:11. At 15:13, he rode the Yamanote Line."

L glanced down at the ice cream for a moment. He hadn't noticed that the ice cream was pistachio-it was her third favorite flavor after vanilla and strawberry.

"Even if he was following someone, it would be difficult to conclude anything from this blurry video." Matsuda trailed off for a second, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. "And, at 16:42-" He was cut off by the fact that Watari was currently handing him ice cream, as well. "He got off and died at the Tokyo Station Platform.

Aizawa, meanwhile, was astounded-he could tell by the degree that his mouth hung in shock-at the fact that Watari was handing out ice cream to them all. Not one person declined it.

"It's strange, isn't it?" L said, darkly.

"Huh?" Aizawa asked, shocked.

"L, what's strange?" Yagami asked, quickly.

"Did you notice something?" Matsuda asked, almost dumbly.

He took a while to reply, choosing to take a big bite out of his ice cream rather than answer them. Yes, he had noticed something strange about the video Raye Penber was in, but that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Farther back in the video, even though it wasn't relevant to the case at the moment, he could have sworn that the two figures also boarding the train looked like Alternate, Copy, and Duplicate-two of which were presumed dead.

"Judging by this footage," he began, his mouth still filled with pistachio ice cream. "From the time that Raye Penber got on the train until his death, he had been riding for an hour and a half. The Yamanote Line only takes an hour. And, the envelope is gone."

"Envelope?" Aizawa asked, not catching his meaning.

Almost as if expecting this, he pulled out his remote and clicked the TV screen on so that they could see the envelope that Penber was carrying with him. "At the gates and before entering the train, he had an envelope with him."

"I-indeed!" Aizawa exclaimed. "He's carrying it. He's carrying it!" He pointed at the screen. "He's holding it here, too. That's amazing, Ryuzaki! You notice the smallest details."

Ryuzaki-a name he had taken from Backup after he had beaten him back in Los Angeles. Today just seemed like a day where all of his previous successors-the ones that he had seen but hadn't paid much of any attention to-were all going to haunt him.

"There weren't any envelopes among his articles." Yagami said, shaking his head and searching through some of the papers.

"Something must have happened on the train." L answered, his tone showing that he had been expecting for them to come up with that reason.

"Could the envelope have had the agent's information?" Yagami asked, seriously.

Matsuda, meanwhile…"Kira stole the envelope while they were on the train, and killed Penber once he got off!"

"Impossible." He retorted, turning his head and giving him a look that said he thought he was an idiot. "Penber boarded at 15:13 and he received the information sometime after. Penber couldn't have received the information before 15:13."

"Oh, that's right…"

"Bring me all of the footage on the Yamanote security cameras starting from the 27th."

"Roger!" Aizawa said, still looking surprised.

"Also, on the footage of Penber's death…it seems as if he's trying to look towards the train before he died."

"Is…this an important detail?"

L didn't turn around. "It would be pretty interesting if he was looking at Kira, himself."

"Couldn't be!" Yagami clenched his paper. He seemed unusually surprised by the suggestion that Kira road the train. It was almost as if he didn't see Kira to be a human. This surprise was filed in his mind.

"I don't think so, either." He turned his attention back to the screen. "There's no reason for Kira, who can control death from a distance, to come to the scene of a crime. But, despite that, he may have tried something bold." He looked down and bit into his ice cream again, finishing the top scoop. "Let's just say Kira really was on the train and the security cameras couldn't record the person who took the envelope. It's possible that before the incident, he scouted out the locations of all the cameras and their blind spots. But, if he ever was caught on tape after all, he would become a major suspect."

* * *

><p>"Are you awake, yet?" Rue asked opening the door and slamming it behind him before Diego and Collin could follow him.<p>

She didn't want to think of him as Beyond-and she definitely wasn't going to refer to him as Backup. The former made her worry about when he was going to get caught and thrown back in jail. If he was again, she wouldn't be able to help him break out. He would be stuck there until Kira killed him-and she had no doubt in her mind that he would. Calling him Backup, meanwhile, would force her to think about the days where the two of them had spent most of their time with L-and that wasn't pleasant to think about, either.

"Yes." She said instead, her voice coming out cracked. When he walked near her, he raised an eyebrow at her sorry state. She was clean now-so her hair wasn't all over the place. It was just sprawled out around her pillow, and she looked sick and frail. Her face was still extremely pale-and, if she were in a better mood, he would have joked about her matching her pillowcase. But, she wasn't in a good mood, and he wasn't going to make her feel worse.

Instead, he nudged her so that she moved out of his way. He climbed into the bed and leaned against the headboard, not saying anything as she fixed herself around him, her head leaning against his outside thigh and her hand reaching for his so that she could press it against her face. His hands felt like icicles to her, a fact that made her feel better somewhat.

"You're giving yourself a fever." He deadpanned, not looking down at her.

"I can't help it." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm worried. I don't…I don't want to lose you again…" She couldn't bring herself to call him Rue out loud, nor could she call him by any of his other names. "I can't lose you again. What would I do without my best friend?"

"Go insane?" He answered, not waiting a beat. "Actually, successfully, commit suicide? No, you wouldn't do that and you know it. You'd be…like Misora, but less trusting. You'd find that bastard L, and you wouldn't sleep until the day you managed to catch Kira, who would more than likely not lose the chance to kill me."

"_Realmente sabes…como hacer que una chica se sienta major._" She muttered, childishly.

"In a language that isn't useless would be better." Rue shot back, turning and looking at her a bit distastefully.

"_Ich sagte…du sicher wissen, wie um mich aufzumuntern, Ruck._"

"Don't be such a baby." He muttered, rolling his eyes and bopping her on the head with his hand. "You're going to talk to him."

"_Net, ya ne khochu._" She shook her head, refusing.

"We'll see about that." He threatened.

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki, Ukita at the NPA has received a phone call he's concerned about." Watari said, bringing the phone down and putting his hand over is so that Ukita couldn't hear him. It was only courteous.<p>

L stared at him, blankly. He was standing up with his shoulder hunched over, and his hair still spiking up in every direction imaginable. "Then, give him the telephone number of number five, and have the informant call that number."

As Watari turned to relay the message, L turned around and fixed his wide eyes on Matsuda. "Matsuda, you can turn on your cell phone. No, please turn it on."

Matsuda looked shocked, but he turned around with an, "Ah, yes!" and did what he was asked to do. When he pulled it out and turned it on, it rang instantly. Right as he was about to answer, it was snatched out of his hand.

"Yes, this is Suzuki the head of the Public Information division." L answered, his face deadpan as ever, but his tone of voice completely different. Behind his back, Matsuda glowered at him. "Penber's Fiancée?" He repeated.

"_Yes, my daughter is Misora Naomi, fiancée of Raye Penber. They were planning on visiting us, so they came to Japan together."_

Dropping the phone from his ear, he turned to look at Watari. "Naomi Misora…I've heard that name somewhere…" When the search was done, L shuffled over to the computer and read over it.

'_For a female, she was promoted through the FBI quickly; in August of 2002, she arrested the perpetrator of the "Los Angles BB Serial Killings." It's her…_'

"So that's it…She worked under me on that case and now she's in Japan." He frowned.

"_But, then Raye died on the 27__th__. I heard about it the day after. I was worried about my daughter, so I called her…But, then she said, "Please let me clear my head. I need to think for a while."_"

'_Think…Did she want to go after Kira, too? It's too dangerous._'

"I called her again on New Year's Eve, but her phone was turned off. It's been like that ever since. She never even returned to the hotel on the 28th."

Their conversation continued on for about thirty point five seconds before they disconnected. "Yagami-san…is it still possible to locate cell phones that are turned off?"

"Of course…" He answered, unsure of why he was asking.

L handed Matsuda back his phone. "Raye Penber and his fiancé came to Japan and stayed at the same hotel. A day after Penber died, Naomi disappeared.

"She must have been devastated by Raye's death…maybe…" Matsuda trailed off.

"Suicide…" Aizawa finished.

"No, I doubt it. Naomi has too strong of a will to do that. She'd go after Kira on her own instead. She was with Penber…Maybe she knows something." He bit at his thumb. "Penber definitely gave Haley Belle, the first agent to receive the profiles, a call. Afterwards, Belle sent the information to Penber. The person who wanted the info the most should be Penber." He turned his back to them. "With his strange behavior in Yamanote, along with Naomi's disappearance…"

"There's something to this." Aizawa told Matsuda, who looked just as confused.

"Everyone, investigate all the people Penber was following ever since Kira began his experiments on December 19th. The list should be small. However, Kira should be among them. So, we can't reveal ourselves by directly questioning those people. In every family that he investigated, Penber's report said that the families were not suspicious. Penber was investigating your families. Please, install hidden cameras and electronic bugs in all of their homes."

"No!" Matsuda and Aizawa shouted at once. "No way! You can't do that in Japan!"

"No matter how powerful you are, or what your background is, you can't do that!" Aizawa finished. "This is a major breach of privacy rights. If our bosses found out, we'd all lose our jobs. And, then the suspects…"

"Do you value your jobs over human lives?" L asked, interrupting him.

"Who was Penber investigating at the time?" Yagami asked, seriously.

Matsuda turned to look through some of the papers he had written on. "From the 19th, Penber was investigating…" He trailed off, shocked.

"Sub-chief Kitamura's family and chief Yagami's family. Then, please install cameras and electronic bugs in these households." L finished, taking in Yagami's shocked face.

* * *

><p>Allyson Alexander, alias' Alternate, A, and Aimi Ryuzaki was clad in dark, blue jeans, a black turtle neck and black slip on shoes. Her hair was tied in a side messy bun with the exception of her bangs. Her face was still pale, and every so often she would slip in her steps. Rue had wanted to come with her, but she had refused to allow him to do so. She didn't want him to get caught, and, anyway, she had her cell phone on her if she got into trouble. Not only that, but she also had a replacement cell phone in case that one got taken away from her. Collin had wanted to come to, but Diego had reminded him that he was, at the time, an alleged dead terrorist. And, he himself had offered to come with her, but then had to apologize because he had gotten called away for work once more.<p>

"It's that stupid, dizzy blonde model again." He told her once he had cut off the conversation. "She said she was extremely interested in this place, but I don't know why. I don't even want to ask. She'll probably make me go shopping with her again."

Collin scoffed, but his face had flushed slightly. "I don't understand why you don't just tell her to leave you alone."

Aimi had excused him and had wondered out on her own, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before they left. She had lingered by Rue and promised him that she would call him as soon as she could, but that he shouldn't be surprised if she called him by a different name entirely. They had done the all the research, hacked every file they could get their hands on, and finally printed out a map as to where she was supposed to go. From there, she had taken a cap until she was about two blocks away from her destination. None of them were particularly happy about it-she was the least happy of them all. But, they knew how much faster their investigation would go if one of them was on the inside.

Oh, they had argued about it, sure. They had argued into the night-argued until that morning where she had just given up and let them talk her into going. Originally, she said that it would make more sense if Diego went-because, he was the only one who wasn't 'six feet under'. Not only were the other three dead, but they hadn't even been buried under Japan soil. She was supposed to be in England-decomposed already. Rue was in America-half-way decayed. And, lastly, Collin was supposed to have been left without a single trace of his body left. She wished, just wished, that she had won-but all three of them were against them. They had had trouble with it, too. Because, it seemed that he had moved hotels. They should have known better than to assume that he would stay in one place-but that hadn't stopped them from cursing him out.

So, there she was. Standing in front of the hotel with the most frightened look on her face. At least, she was frightened until she started laughing softly under her breath. It was just like him to stay in fancy-yet not over-the-top-hotels. She smiled at the doorman who opened the door, asking on whether or not she was okay.

"Oh, trust me. I'm fine." She smiled, reassuringly. "I just caught a small cold-nothing too serious."

With that, she left him and went inside, telling the man at the counter that, yes, she was being expected and, yes, she knew exactly where she was going. He was suspicious at first and stared at her until she pressed the button for the elevator, but, considering he made no movement to stop her, she assumed that he thought she knew exactly what she was getting herself into. When the elevator stopped on his floor, she had to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't start panicking in the elevator, not when she had business to attend to. Slowly, she shuffled her way towards his door and stood outside of it, staring at it.

Almost as slowly as she had walked up to it, she brought her fist up to knock. There were some muffled voices on the other side before the door opened, allowing her eyes to meet with some dark brown ones that were hidden behind some glasses. When she observed his face, she found a man who almost looked 50. He had a black mustache and black hair that showed signs of graying in the near future.

"Yes?" He asked, only blocking half of the door.

Ignoring him, she pushed past him-a feat that she only managed to accomplish because he was distracted by her presence. Aimi walked into the room, her heart pounding. She glanced over half of it before her eyes came to rest on a very familiar figure. He was still taller than her-a feature she would have to become used to considering almost everyone she knew was taller than her-and was still very skinny. His hair was still as black as she remembered it, and the shadows under his eyes somewhat darker than she recalled. He was still wearing a long-sleeved white shirt that looked too long for him, and worn blue jean pants. He wasn't wearing any socks-something which caused her to smile. But, when she actually paid attention to the look on her face, the smile went away and she looked down at the floor.

She had never seen him shocked before. She had never before seen his mouth dropped in what she assumed was horror. His face was probably paler than hers was.

"Hello, L." She greeted, her voice soft, her own eyes widening somewhat as she walked forward.

She took once step when she heard some dishes crash to the ground. She turned around to see a face she had known and loved when she was younger. Wammy-no, he was to be called Watari now. His face was wrinkled and older than she remembered. His eyes were closed, and his hands were shaking. She was shaking, too. If Diego had come in her stead, then he would have known exactly how to treat the situation. Her I.Q. may have been higher than his-and barely higher than B's-but that hadn't meant that she would know exactly what to do.

The man who had opened the door seemed to be able to recover from his shock that such a small person could have gotten past him-he had even recovered faster than L and Wam-Watari, who were still staring at her as if she had just arisen from the dead.

"Who are you?" He asked, grabbing her by the elbow. Her eyes connected once more with L's while she answered.

"No one-at least, no one important. You can call me…A."

* * *

><p>Oh, oh my God. I promised I would contact him! I promised I'd talk to L! (German)<p>

You really know...how to make a girl feel better. (Spanish)

I said...you sure know how to cheer me up, jerk. (German)

No, I don't want to. (Russian)

AN: There! I hope that made up for missing so long. Like I said, I had a virus...I swear, my computer doesn't like to let me keep my promises. ( Oh well, at least it's long, right? :) Now, I'm going to ask for 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. (Frankly, because they make me feel fantastic~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…sadly…unfortunately.

_Moka-girl_: I know! It was so weird. Maybe I messed it up or something…Well, I'm glad that you could finally read it. :3

_bleedingcrimson_: I'm happy you liked it! I hope you like this one, too. However short it is... :D

* * *

><p>The man who was holding her elbow was gaping at her now. She wasn't entirely sure that he was gaping at her and now at Watari and L-the former of whom had to sit down and was holding his head in his hands. She felt horrible-she wanted to go over and comfort him, to make him feel better about the fact that, even though she had faked her own suicide, it wasn't really his fault. (Although, she had often argued with Rue over the fact that it <em>had<em> really been their fault that the first three successors had turned out so extremely messed up.) But, her eyes had turned off of the kind old man that had taken her in. Instead, they were connected to L's eyes, which were just as wide as they had been when she had first walked in.

"And, if I don't want to call you that?" He stated, drawing himself up and acting like he was in charge.

The way that he was and a bit of his facial expressions made her recognize him instantly. He was the father of the boy she had seen…Light Yagami. That meant that the man in front of her must have been the chief of police. She wondered if he had ever gotten the call from him-the call that Naomi had wanted to make.

Her throat clenched.

"You can call me A. It's technically my name-unless you would prefer to call me Alternate?" She mocked, rolling her eyes. "If you want a name you can call me by in public-then it would be Aimi. Aimi Ryuzaki."

Chief Yagami-as she was dubbing him until she knew what he was to be called-gave her a suspicious look before looking at L, who looked even more in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead." L's voice finally rang. It was every bit as dead and as monotone as she had expected to hear. She remembered the first time she had heard it.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've got to be joking!" Copy threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. His red hair was hanging limply over his shoulders in his usual, favorite hairstyle. His bright blue eyes were staring at her in disbelief. <em>

"_What?" She asked, not quite sure what she had done to merit being yelled at._

"_You've got to be freaking kidding me." He stated, once more._

"_If you don't hurry up and make a point, I'm going to smack you." Backup rolled his eyes. "You're getting on nerves, and I was asleep, jackass."_

"_Oh. I didn't notice you were here, B." C said, scratching his cheek. "I'm upset at you, too!"_

"_Why?" Alternate pressed, annoyed. "What did we do?"_

"_It's not what you've done. It's what you're going to do!"_

"_Copy! You're not allowed to tell them anything." Duplicate appeared at the door, grabbing his roommate by the back of his shirt. "If you do, you could be punished. Roger will make sure you don't eat anything."_

"_No!" Copy fell down on his knees. "Not the food-he can take anything except the food!"_

"_I'll take away your masculinity if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about. You barged in here for a reason; now tell me what that reason was, or you're going to regret barging into our room." B threatened, getting to his feet._

"_Hey, B!" She set her paints down to go and push him back down on his bed. "Calm down. Hey, D. C, will you _please_ tell us why you're here?"_

"_You get to meet L!" C spit out, almost ashamed._

"_What?" Simultaneously, their mouths dropped. _

"_That's impossible. No one has met L." B said, slowly._

"_B and I should know, guys. We've been here the longest." She shook her head_

"_Well, apparently he's changing the rules. He wants to meet his top two successors." Duplicate smiled, cheerfully._

"_Not his top three, though!" Copy threw himself on A's bed. "God forbid he wants to meet his top three. He doesn't care much about me."_

"_I'm sure he'll want to meet you eventually." She tried to cheer him up. Well, it was either be nice to him and hope he got off of her neatly made bed, or it was be mean and have him mess it up even more._

"_I doubt it. He's only interested in me and you, A." B smirked._

_Then, there was a knock on the door. Diego jumped away from it just in time to have it open and reveal a disgruntled Roger. He glared at Copy-for they had gotten into a fight-before smiling at A. She had always been his favorite-causing the least amount of grief among the successors._

"_There's someone who'd like to meet you about a case." He stated. By his smile, they could all guess where it was going._

"_What's the case about?" B asked, lazily._

"_I didn't ask." Roger said, the uncertainty clear in his voice._

"_Well, I guess we'll find out when we get there." A said. She tried to push them out of the room. "However, I am covered in paint-probably not the best appearance to go out and greet someone who wants to see us-professionally."_

_He looked worried, now. "No, no. Come as you are. I'm sure he wouldn't mind either way."_

_The two successors shared a look._

"_Alright," B shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter, then."_

_And, they had left C and D off in their rooms while they continued down the stairs. She kept picking at her fingers, trying to get the leftover paint off of them. _

"_Were you painting another mural, A?" Roger asked. He always hung up the ones she created of bugs in his office. Wammy, meanwhile, would hang others up in his own office, the dining room, and around the hall. Lastly, when anyone made a special request of them, she would make sure they hung up somewhere, too._

"_No, just something for Backup and myself." She rubbed her fingers together. "I'm hanging it over my bed."_

"_Right-well, as soon as you finish that, I would love another bug painting."_

"_Of course, I'll get another frieze out for you as soon as I'm done with the case." A hummed. "Why, though, is he asking for both of us? Usually, it's only one of us-when we're both required, L usually gets involved before we can so much as look at it."_

"_I was wondering that, too." B chimed. _

"_I don't know, you'll have to ask him." _

"_It's also strange that he asked for us both, specifically." She continued, winking at B behind Roger's back. "They tend to simply ask for the best you can offer-in which you recruit one of us. But, to know us by name means that this is a client we've had before-where, if that were the case, you would have told us the name of said client-or this is some strange person who knows us both that has somehow managed to get under your surveillance."_

"_I, well…" He fell silent, despite their calculations until they reached his office, in which he opened the door and ushered them in._

"_That was odd." B smirked, staring down at her. "You're Roger's favorite-he usually responds to whatever you say. I was sure he was going to cave in."_

"_I'm not his _absolute_ favorite, B." She rolled her eyes, but was pleased anyway. "There is always that _one guy_ who trumps us both. Combined."_

"_That wouldn't, by any chance, be me would it? No, I am 95% sure that it's me."_

_They both whirled around, B a bit more dignified than her own turn. _

_Her eyes fell upon a boy was older than them both, but not much older than B. _

"_I am L."_

* * *

><p>She composed herself and smiled wryly, shrugging. "Your successors have a habit of supposing to be dead." She battered her eyelashes.<p>

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shouldn't you know?" A countered, speedily. "Or, if you don't know, can't you figure it out?"

"Just as quick as ever, I see." He smirked.

She shrugged. "They won't let me stay out of practice."

"Who're they?" Wamm-Watari asked, his voice resigned. It seemed, even though L was ready to accept her-and, even if he wasn't, it seemed like he was going to act as if he were-Watari didn't seem even close to believing that she was there, aged past what he last saw her, and breathing.

"Well…you know, the usual people. In fact, the reason I'm here is…" She stopped herself and glanced at Chief Yagami, her eyes narrowing slightly. "confidential. If it leaves this room, we'll know. And, while I don't give a damn-sorry, Watari-they will and they will take care of it. It's nothing they haven't done before." She raised an eyebrow at L. "I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, and, if you don't, then you should."

"Duplicate is alive, obviously." He started counting off with his fingers. "The only ones you associated with on a daily basis before your…faked suicide…were B, C, and D. Backup died of a heart attack, and Copy turned into a suicide bomber."

"Or so you were lead to believe." She stated, ominously. "If I could fake my suicide so young, what makes you think '_Rue_' and '_Collin_' couldn't do the same thing?"

"How?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Figure it out-Mr. Greatest Detective In The World. They don't want to see you, either." A sighed. "They'll be in contact with you, but it's probably best for your own mental health to have limited contacted with Rue and Collin."

"Backup and Copy." L pressed.

"If you call them that, they'll hit you. However good you may be at defending yourself, I'm sure the two of them-three if you count '_Diego_'-can take you. Besides," she moved past them and slumped down on the couch, frowning at him. "You haven't chosen your next successor-which I highly encourage you do. I may reappeared, but, at the moment, I'm not crazy about assuming my old possession. Now, why don't you tell me what you know about the 'Kira' case, and we'll see if two genius' can't solve it?"

She fixed her posture and turned her frown into a smile. "Because, if you could have even believed that I was alive, you would have found me. Kira's obviously alive. We will find him. It...got personal."

* * *

><p>AN: Plus, sorry this one is short. It was either have it be INCREDIBLY LONG or have it be short. XD I figured you guys would want this one to be long, but the next one was already long enough without having this one be super long, too. I'm also sorry it's so late. I have a knack for being late, but it was because my mom surprised me with a trip to Mexico~ (It's torture here in my aunt's house. O.O)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, you would have expected A LOT more romance and Beyond. I love Beyond Birthday. :3

**The Reviewers~ **

_bleedingcrimson:_ Oh! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said. :3 For it, I dedicate the chapter to you! :D

_Bree Renee:_ Welcome! I always love a new reviewer. 3 Oh, no. Trust me; it's horrible here. All I've had to eat are gorditas, and I don't even like them much! But, oh well, enough complaining. :3

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you! You think the surveillance thing was a good idea?" Matsuda exclaimed, his mouth dropping.<p>

Ever since she had introduced herself to the task force, he had been constantly bugging her about what she thought about this or that. She answered, of course, but she was miffed about it. She had never spent so much time around…such a blunt speaking person. He was nice, but he got annoying after about 14 hours. However, she treated him better than L treated him, so he tended to tell her his ideas rather than tell the famous detective.

"I never said that." A said, calmly. She was giving him a stern look. Watari had already taken the cameras down, so she didn't even know why he was making a big deal about it. She had her suspicions, but they were just that.

"So, you agree with us in saying that they were a bad idea?" He looked more calm, now; more sure of himself.

"I didn't say that, either. I'm neutral…like Sweden." She smirked.

"Doesn't the saying go 'neutral like Switzerland?" Matsuda looked around the room, confused.

No one except Aizawa was really paying attention to them-they all had their separate things to do. She was supposed to be chatting with Collin and Diego about what they had figured out so far-as well as to see if they had destroyed her home yet. They'd found things, but L already knew him. And, no, her house hadn't burned to a crisp-surprisingly.

"The saying does go like that, but Sweden was neutral before Switzerland was." She stated. "I'd rather have the longest neutral country as opposed to the second one."

"By a year." L answered Matusda's question before the man could voice it. "The Swedes have been neutral since 1814, the Swiss a year later."

When Matsuda stared at her, A blinked and offered a smirk. "What?"

"You're so smart!" He pouted.

"Of course I am." She responded. It wasn't like she was trying to be a braggart; she was just starting a fact. Actually, she found it somewhat offensive that he had, although he probably hadn't meant to, called her stupid. "What else would you expect from me, Matsuda?" She added, a bit threateningly.

"Nothing! A, I swear!" He said, a little too quickly and turning red in the face.

* * *

><p>"He made you drop out from college?" Diego repeated, staring at her.<p>

Aimi shook her head. "No, he '_suggested_´ that it would be a good idea to drop out. Plus, I'm enrolling in To-Oh. I just have to take the entrance exam, which is tomorrow. Anything I really need to learn and such I already know. My only problem is I'm going to be older than everyone there."

"L's older than you are." Collin pointed out, cheekily. "You'll only be the second oldest."

"Rue!" She pretended to cry, gripping his arm and staring up at him with her grey eyes. "If you loved me, _hubby_, you'd go to college with me."

"We're newlyweds, darling." He retorted with a deadpan. "I don't want to spend any more time with you than I usually do."

"What?" Collin and Diego shouted, staring at the two of them.

"Phós tú? Fuck! Cén fáth nach raibh tú ag insint dúinn? Ba mhaith linn a d'fhág tú i d'aonar..." Collin cussed, completely oblivious.

Rue turned to look at her, expectantly.

"'_You got married? Fuck! Why didn't you tell us? We would have left you alone._' First of all, we're not really married. Second of all, your Irish is atrocious. Are you sure you're from there? Third of all, what do you _mean_ you would have 'a d'fhág tú i d'aonar'?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Diego and Collin both coughed, nervously, while Rue was, for the first time in a while, generally confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, turning his menacing crimson eyes towards their two comrades. "

"Eh!" She interrupted them, holding a finger up when her phone went off. She picked it up and answered it, all the while continuing on her conversation with the two guilty boys in front of her. "We _will_ find out later. And, I can guarantee it won't be pretty, for either of you…Especially you, Collin! Hello?"

"Carrying on a conversation?" L asked, his voice disguised, but she knew it was him.

"Yes. Diego and Collin inferred something they _should_ have thought better of, but Rue is taking care of them now. What did you want?"

Rue, to his credit, gave her a disgusted look before stalking off into the kitchen, Collin following after him with a look that could only be described as slightly less disgusted as the one Rue had given. Diego, thankfully, had stayed in the room with her, and had even moved so that he, too, could hear what L was telling her.

"Normally, I would have Watari confirm this, but he is preoccupied at the moment." L started rolling off.

The two successors shared a look, and she idly wondered if he wasn't just getting L another cake. "Cool story; what did you want to confirm?"

"Are we to take you to To-Oh University tomorrow?" He sounded miffed at her vocabulary.

"It would seem suspicious if we both went together, so I was planning on going by myself." Aimi glanced at Diego, rolled her eyes, and continued on. "I'll meet you there, L. Don't come for me."

"Will any of them be escorting you?" He asked.

She was silent. "If you think Collin and Rue want anything to do with you, you're wrong. They only want to solve the case so they can go out and not have the possibility of dying from a heart attack." She glanced at Diego. "Also, Diego won't be accompanying me, either. He has work."

Diego raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "_Eres una mentirosa!_"

"Very well."

She shut her phone before staring at Diego. "You want to meet him? Because, you're weird if you do, and I sincerely doubt Collin's going to let you get anywhere near him…"

"I don't have to have Collin's permission to go anywhere." Diego frowned.

"Yeah, that's why you always ask him if you can go to the grocery store, work, the movie store, anywhere…Nope, you don't need any permission. You're a strong Mexican man who needs no man in his life." She smirked and patted his cheek. "So strong~"

* * *

><p>"You missed two questions." Rue repeated, looking dumbfounded.<p>

"Yes." Aimi nodded her head. "One in math and one in critical reading."

"Why?" He asked. "You passed both classes with flying colors in Wammy's House."

"I already told you." She said, smiling and poking his cheek with her finger. "I didn't want a three-way tie for the Freshman address. It's bad enough L's giving it…I bet you he doesn't bow."

"I'm not taking that bet, because he's not going to. He's going to miss the chance to do it." Rue rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even here?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, gave her a knowing look and shrugged, his crimson eyes scanning the crowd. "A normal husband would come and support his wife. You said that Yagami kid was going to be here. You suspect him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She narrowed her eyes and kicked at the dirt with her black flats. "He was the last person to see Naomi alive. Added to that, L thinks he's Kira."

"Penber was also investigating him." Rue added in, uninterested. "The kid has two of the most intelligent people on this planet thinking he's Kira. If he's not screwed, I don't know what he is."

"He's a child who fancies himself god." She answered, pulling him off to the side so that people could pass by them without having to go around.

"I went up against someone who fancied himself god, once. I ended up in prison." He cackled. "Kira's going to end up dead."

"Don't be creepy, Rue." She frowned, swatting at him.

"Aimi Ryuzaki!" A voice called out.

They both glanced in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Has anyone seen Aimi Ryuzaki?" The voice repeated.

"Ah, they're calling attendance." She rolled her eyes and turned to Rue to say goodbye, only to be swept up into his arms.

Her face flushed red, and her eyes widened, dramatically. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her head was pressed into his chest. She could hear the _**thump, thump, thump**_ of his calm heart, and she wondered if he couldn't hear the same thing. His head was lying on hers, and he was twirling her hair with his fingers.

"W-what are you doing, Beyond?" She whispered, finding her own arms were betraying her and wrapping themselves around his waist.

"What does it look like?" He replied in his normal, deadpanned voice. "I'm giving my wife a hug." He pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a small box, and she felt every breath of air leave her.

"It's not an engagement ring, don't get scared." He rolled his eyes, revealing a gold band with his name inscribed in it. "It's our wedding ring. As far as Light Yagami knows, you're a married woman."

She calmed down, significantly. "Oh, well…who's fault was that?" She frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yours; for not leaving as soon as you met him." He replied simply, grabbing her left hand and slipping the ring on. She hadn't noticed the ring on his finger.

"Does it have my name emblazoned in it?" Aimi asked, teasingly. She could feel the color begin to leave her face.

"Yes." He replied bluntly before kissing her forehead.

The blush returned.

"Go sit down before the guy with the clipboard has a heart attack. I'll be in the crowd watching." He smirked and leaned in, a breath away from her. "Isn't this the part where you kiss me?"

"If we were married, it might be." She took a step back and waved, walking over to the spot that was designated for her. "Until then, Auf Wiedersehen, mein Mann."

When she walked off, she tried to control her breathing and calm herself down. She sat, rather dignified, next to L and turned to look away from him.

"You were almost late." He stated, sitting in the position she knew him to sit in the best.

"Someone would have had _backup_ for if I was late." She shrugged.

Soon, L and Light were both called to the podium to give the address. She wasn't paying attention to that. The people behind her were making too much racket-they were in awe of Light and slightly astounded by L. At one point, she was even sure she heard a girl comment on how she had 'fallen in love' with L. Aimi was close to whirling around and asking her if she was certifiably insane, but when her head jumped up, she caught sight of L's mouth moving.

Her eyes squinted, and she stared at his lips, trying to make out what they said. From her distance, though it wasn't very hard, it was extremely hard for her to be able to tell what he was saying. All she could register was the fact that Light looked extremely shocked. When they came back down, she glowered at him when his eyes connected with hers. Then, he went right back to sitting how he was used to.

"I loved your speech, Yagami-san." She leaned over L to smile at the young prodigy. "It was well thought." She turned and gave L a different smile, one that looked force. "Your speech was…interesting as well…Ryuga-san…" She turned her attention back to the dean as he began to talk.

It would be enough for Light to realize that she was still around. Perhaps, that was enough for him to sweat it out and actually worry about the fact that she knew that he had last seen Naomi. She knew he remembered her, too, by the way that his eyes had widened a fraction. Luckily for him, L had been too busy looking at her, curiously for talking.

When the ceremony was over, Light stood and walked in a different direction that both her and L, who remained by each other for a moment.

"When did you get married?" L asked, looking at her ring.

"Hmm?" She looked, almost surprised that he had asked. "Sometime before I arrived this morning..."

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it, '_Ryuga?_" Rue asked, suddenly.

She turned around, surprised that he revealed himself.

To his credit, L didn't go into shock. It seemed, since her revelation to him, that he had soaked it all in. Instead, he looked bored.

"No. If you'll excuse me…Watari is here."

"He just walked off…" Rue's eye twitched. "Gah, I hate that guy. I hate him more now than I did then."

She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Don't be stupid-come on. I'm starving, and I'm sure my 'husband' can go and buy me something to eat."

"You forgot your wallet."

"Yeah…so, if you could…I would really love some coffee or something…" She grinned.

"No." He shook his head.

She pouted. "Aww. Why not? Indulge your wife, jerk, or I'll run off and have someone get me coffee."

"…"

She took another three steps before pausing, realizing that he wasn't following her. He looked…relatively dignified. He had on some blue jeans, but they were dark and looked like they had been ironed. He had on a black button down shirt, too, and he had actually made an effort to comb his hair. He wasn't even walking around with a slightly slouch like he had gotten into the habit of doing.

"Rue, what's wrong?"

He looked somewhat livid, now. Like, he had back in Wammy House whenever something hadn't gone his way.

"Is it '_Rue_' again, even though we're alone?" He asked, harshly. "What happened to calling me by my name?"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting to be called out. But, she composed herself and glared at him. "You caught me by surprise earlier. I don't…I don't want to call you by _that name_ in public because someone might connect the dots and you'll get killed by Kira. You're too special to me to allow myself to make such a stupid mistake."

She marched right up to him, shoving him half-heartedly. It made him stumble a couple of steps, but, because he had been expecting it, he had managed to balance himself out. "I hate it. I hate you working near him. Your numbers…go down because of it."

Aimi frowned, only partly sure of what he was talking about. "Rue?" She asked.

He pulled at her hands and pulled her into another embrace, like the one earlier. Except, this one seemed more protective than it did teasing. He didn't rest his head over hers, either. Instead, he pulled back a little and looked down at his face, hurt. He picked up her chin and leaned closer…closer…

_**Closer…**_

She didn't know what came over her. Her face flushed and her eyes closed without her permission. Her body pressed against his without her permission, too. When their lips touched, it was almost like she was hungry. He was, too.

But, the kiss felt wonderful-much better than the first one the two of them had shared all those years ago. She felt…elated. His lips were warm, tasted like strawberry jam, and were needy. Needy for her. She didn't know what he wanted to prove to her, but he didn't care.

She wanted to put a stop to it, she really did, but she didn't at the same time. Every ounce of breath was being taken away from her-like she had been spending too much time underwater. His hand that had been holding her face had dropped from it and was currently enwrapped in her own hand. His other was slowly tracing patterns on her back. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and it encouraged him. He pressed into the kiss harder, rougher.

Then, he pulled away.

"I don't want you to die." He said, coarsely. "I can't lose you. Seeing you sad-I can't handle it. You got onto me before for leaving you-for going to L.A. and killing those people. I wasn't strong like you-I couldn't have 'just left'. You were wasting away, and I did the only thing I could do to make you feel better."

"Beyond." She smiled, bringing his head down so she could connect her forehead to his. "I'm not going to leave you; I'm not going to die. You should have…told me sooner, idiot."

She let go and took a step back before offering her hand. "Now, I'm starving. You only made me…hungrier-come _on_."

He took it.

* * *

><p>"What's up, A?" Matsuda asked once she entered the room.<p>

"Huh?" She looked towards him, distractedly.

He grinned at her. "You look…flushed and happy. What happened? Did you go out on a hot date or something? _Haha!_"

A looked down at her left hand, smirked, and held it up for him to see. "No, I just got married."

His mouth dropped. "Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

She pretended to be serious. "Catching Kira is much more important." She told him.

"No, you're right!" He flushed. "Congratulations! Was it a big wedding?"

She looked up, thoughtfully. She was fully aware that all the attention was on their conversation-particularly from L and Watari.

"No. There were two other guests, technically, besides the bride and groom." She laughed. Naomi and Light _had_ been in attendance when Beyond had announced that they were married-so, by default, they were the only two guests at her wedding.

"Oh. What's the lucky guy's name?" Matsuda asked, eagerly.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. His name is Rue." She laughed and walked off, fully aware that they were all looking at L. "And, no, it's not him." She reached for her laptop out of her computer bag and sat on the couch, opening and it beginning to go through some files. After about a second, there was tea being offered to her.

"It's _Backup_, isn't it…A?" Watari asked, smiling.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Wammy." She spoke quietly, so that only he could hear her. "I'm not really married. I got myself…into a tight position and was only saved because Beyond thought of the lie quickly. Except, the guy is around more often than I would like, so we have to keep the charade up."

"It's just…a day for surprises, isn't it?" He asked, laughing slightly. In the process, he drew the attention from the other tasks members.

"Nein," she said. "Just a day for firsts."

* * *

><p>Exactly what she translated it into…(Irish!)<p>

You're a liar! (Spanish!)

Goodbye, my husband. (German!)

No (German!)

AU: There we have it. Not AS long as the chapter that had 5,000 words or something in it, but totally longer than yesterday's chapter...Love it, hate it? You know, the relationship isn't set in stone. So, if you would prefer to have Allyson, A, Aimi end up with someone else, just vote in the pole I have on my profile~ Consider this a "Christmas" present.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**The Reviewers~ **

_bleedingcrimson: _Haha. I think my muses like to play jokes on me. That's why they leave as often as they do.

_Bree Renee:_ I thought that you guys might. :3

_Nizuna Fujieda:_ Hi, new reviewer! :D I'm super glad you liked that chapter! I don't think this one will make your day, but, if you liked that last one, you're going to love the next one. *shot for almost giving a spoiler*

_Moka-girl:_ I'm glad to hear you think that. :D Still, some people might disagree.

* * *

><p>"Gah-why do I have to go?" A sighed, rolling her eyes. Today, she was glad in a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a white vest over it. Her jeans were a lighter shade of blue, too, and she had white boots on that went over her pants. Her black hair was pulled into another messy bun that was tied with a white band that had a navy flower. "I haven't played tennis in a long time."<p>

"That may be so, but you were the only one who ever presented a challenge to me." L commented with a shrug.

She frowned. "Knowing you, I probably won't play. Besides, I'm not dressed for it…and it's just not going to happen."

"If you don't play, then you'll observe Yagami for me." He smirked. "From the beginning, that was my intention."

"Yeah, I could tell. Especially when you told me I was going to play tennis." She returned his smirk with one twice as cocky. "I may be out of practice, _Ryuuga_, but I'm still a detective. I can read context clues just fine."

"Ryuzaki, Ryuuga, over here!" Light called.

She sniggered under her breath. "He sure seems like he's ready to give you a run for your money."

"I think Yagami is the type to not like to lose."

"And, that's why you suspect he is Kira, right? Well, that among other things."

He shrugged again, dragging his racket behind him.

"I don't believe you when you say it's a small percentage that he could be Kira." She continued, not letting it bother her in the slightest. "I, too, believe that Yagami is Kira. He's just extremely good at not getting caught on camera."

"Are you going to be playing with us, Ryuzaki-chan?" Light asked, friendly. "You don't seem dressed for the part."

A smiled, easily. "Oh, no. Don't worry about me playing you, Yagami-kun. I'm too out of practice."

"Speaking of which, just a friendly match, Ryuuga? I should warn you that I have some tennis experience."

"No worried, Yagami. I placed first in England's junior tennis championships." L said, though it sounded more like bragging.

"How much of a compliment is that, anyway?" She muttered so that only he would hear. "You only had to beat me for it-and, back then, I had to suck up to you for this stupid position."

"You spent your childhood in England?" Light asked, a bit cautiously.

'_That's right. L told you who he was-so you're cautious. You're smart enough to figure out that he's already onto you, if he hasn't told you already._' She laughed and made a mental note to tell Rue about it later.

L turned towards him with a bit of a blank look on his face. "Lived there for about five years. Don't worry. This bit of information is useless as far as the identity of "L" is concerned."

Light's eyes changed direction. She could tell they were on her, but her expression was still the same. She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers-as a hello.

"I'm going to go over there and sit down." She said calmly, taking out her phone. "Hideki, is there anything you would like me to tell Rue?"

"How about 'congratulations'?" He asked, sarcastically.

She deadpanned. "You're hilarious." She turned and moved towards the observation decks, her fingers jumping from button to button.

'_Damn it, I hate working for him when he's around Yagami. He's so sarcastic and annoying. He says he has a surprise for us both (because, you know, you were stupid and let him know you were alive.) When he tells me, I'll be sure to let you know, 'kay? – A_'

'_**He's an idiot who pisses me off. Why do you have the constant need to tell me what you're doing? If you hate it so much, switch me places? – B**_'

"That's because you'll kill him before listening to anything he'll say." She replied softly, her fingers hitting the button.

"Fifteen love." L said, sounding bored.

Light looked shocked, but he covered it up quickly by laughing. "Oi, isn't it a bit early to bare your bangs, Ryuuga?"

L laughed, too, though it sounded as monotone as his regular voice. "Just catching you unaware is all."

She rolled her eyes and looked down to hit the send button, but when she looked up, there were people surrounding her. Most of them were girls that were gushing over Light-and one of them over L, freak…But, then there was a guy who seemed astounded at their ability. When her attention shifted off of her phone and back onto the court, she nearly fell over in shock. It seemed that neither of them were holding back.

'_Of course not; L isn't the type that likes to lose…and, if our suspicions are right and Light is Kira, then he won't want to lose to anyone, either. Especially, if the person he would be losing to is L, he'll definitely put everything he has into beating him._'

"Yasunaga-senpai!" A voice called out from near her.

A turned her head slightly, her eyes landing on the pair. They weren't too far from her.

"I thought I'd heard of Yagami before, so I looked his name up. Turns out he placed first in the national junior high championships in 1999 and 2000. In his third year, he quit, saying something about 'playtime being over'. He hasn't competed since." The guy said, completely in awe.

'_If your playtime was really over, Light, then why would you agree to play this game? And, the question isn't linked respectively only to tennis…_'

"I wonder, though…who exactly is that Ryuuga person? I mean, if he can keep up with the national champion, he must be…" A girl said-the girl who was admiring L.

"Couldn't find anything about him." The guy said, although he had a frightened look on his face.

"It's unbelievable." 'Yasunaga' said, shaking. "They've got the skills to become professionals, and they entered To-Oh with top marks…It's like they're destined to be property of the tennis club."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Yagami-kun is a junior national champion." She said, turning towards them.

"Oh! You're Ryuzaki-san!" The girl, Kyoko, exclaimed. "I heard that, behind Ryuuga and Yagami, you got the highest scores!"

"Hai, that's right." She acknowledged, smiling slightly. "Hideki-kun is also a junior national champion. He hasn't played in a very long time. I'm surprised he came out of retirement."

They surrounded her. "How do you know that?" They asked, quickly and eagerly.

"Hmm? Oh, that's because," she turned back to their game and rested her hand on the fence. "I was the one Hideki-kun had to beat to get that title."

"You must join the tennis team, then!" Yasunaga said quickly, reaching to grab her hand.

She pulled it back and turned, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry-I'm much too busy to join such an injudicious club. Besides, my _boyfriend_ would surely object to it."

He backed off immediately. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Ryuzaki."

A grinned. "Please! No need to be formal. All of you can call me Aimi-chan~"

"Six for, Yagami wins." The referee called out.

She whirled around, a bit shocked.

'_B, L totally just lost. When I get home, we should celebrate! – A_'

'_**I'll go buy cake and strawberry jam. Also, Diego doesn't believe you. – B**_'

"Good match, Yagami. I lose." L admitted, somewhat shocked himself.

"I haven't played so hard in a long time, Ryuuga." Light shook his hand. They were both panting and sweating.

"It's over already?" Someone nearby complained.

"Go at it again, guys!" Yasunaga requested.

She sighed and grabbed a pen from the bag of a nearby student. She threw it at him. The back end of it smacked against his forehead.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to see that again." She complained, fixing a bobby pin in her hair before walking onto the field.

"My throat's parched. I say we treat ourselves to some refreshments. I have something I wish to speak to you about." Light said, only nodding his head at her once in acknowledgement.

"Seeing as how I lost the match, I'll let you lead me around a bit. I have some questions for you as well if you know what I mean." L said, looking completely defeated and sloppy next to Light.

"You're forgetting something, _Hideki_." She said, pressing her lips together in silent disapproval.

"Ah, a word before we go." He recognized, turning back towards Light.

"What is it?" He asked, a bit hurriedly.

"My suspicions are growing stronger." L said bluntly.

"To tell you the truth, we think you are Kira." She added in, smirking.

"Don't slow down on our account, though. I do want to have our little chat…get my drift?"

Light stopped moving. It was as if every fiber of his being was trying to deny it. "Haha. I'm Kira?" He asked, snickering.

L didn't look amused. His hands hung down at his side, limply. "I'm only slightly suspicious – 1% sure at best." He blinked slowly. "Though, I would rather hope that you aren't Kira so you might aid us on the investigation with your excellent investigative abilities."

She rolled her eyes. '_I'm pretty sure that L wants to kill us or something…Well, maybe just himself? – A_'

'_**All he has to do is tell me. I'd be happy to oblige. – B**_'

She snickered and continued texting him, despite the fact that they were leading her in the direction of the café.

'_I think…I think I know what our surprise is, but I don't know for sure. – A_'

'_**Tell me what you think? – B**_'

'_Not until I'm sure. You'll get mad then we'll really be in trouble. Ah. Gotta go. Don't forget to get the cake. I was being serious! – A_'

'_**Right… - B**_'

Her nose twitched in aggravation as she sat beside L. He sat in his usual pose-and she had moved to sit criss-cross. Not because it saved any of her IQ points, but because she liked the look on Light's face when she did so.

"I like the coffee here." He started, as if that was why he had chose the café. "If we talk in the corner, we won't have to worry about eavesdroppers."

A had to bite back a sarcastic remark as L actually thanked Yagami.

"Thanks for choosing such a nice place." He thanked, bringing his thumb up to chew on.

She was starting to think that she was spending too much time with Rue. While L normally got on her nerves, she never felt such a need to yell at him or something along those lines. Though she had agreed to come with him, she didn't understand why he felt the need to put them both in danger. They were sitting in a café with a Kira suspect, after all.

"Also, if we sit here, you don't have to worry about how you sit." Light laughed once more, pointing out the odd way that he was sitting.

"Ah…" L said, bluntly. "I am used to sitting like this."

"Yea. He claims it's because it saves his intelligence." She frowned. "In reality, I think it's because he enjoys embarrassing us."

He ignored her, which she expected. "So, Yagami-kun. What do you want to tell me?" L asked, resting both his hands on his knees.

"Oh, that. I think I will wait until you are not suspicious of me being Kira. You go first, Ryuuga."

She rolled her eyes. '_I change my mind. Yagami is boring… - A_'

"…Okay. May I test your investigative abilities, Yagami-kun?" L asked. He had given her a disapproving stare for her texting, but she had ignored him for it.

'_Ay, you're stupid, L. If he is Kira, and I have no doubts that he is, then he'll be figuring out what you're after. However, Yagami, you're…to suspicious. If you are Kira, you have probably run through this scenario time and time again in an attempt to beat the system. Damn, there are three genius' at this stupid table.'_ A felt like slamming her head against the table, but…that might get her stared at.

"What can you conclude about me claiming to be L?" He asked.

'_**Yeah, but you have Kira and L right there. It can't be too boring. – B**_'

'_Eh. L just asked Kira what he thinks about 'him claiming to be L'…Ha. You should be here. You'd provide me with comic relief._ _– A_'

"Hm? For starters…You are very hopeful that I will be of help to you. And, l must have thought that going to Kira claiming to be L would free the investigator from the risk of being killed. If the investigator dies, l will know that the suspect is Kira." Light leaned his head in his hand, closing his eyes. "Using this, one can go even further by considering that news report that says, 'Kira needs to know the victim's face…' The truth should be that Kira needs something more."

'_**Nah. I'd probably get myself killed. – B**_'

'_Then, we'd know for sure he was Kira and I could give him the death penalty myself~ - A'_

"Something more than the face…something like the name."

'_B…can't you see people's name and how long they'll live? – A_'

'_**Yeah? – B**_'

"Why else would you use the name of a famous idol if it weren't to insure that Kira would not be able to use the name to kill you?" L asked very seriously.

'_How can we say that Kira doesn't possess this same ability? Then, Kira wouldn't need the person's name. He would only need to see their face to live. – A_'

"Correct." L said, chewing on his thumb.

Light was dumbfounded. "You're telling me it's correct so easily?" He asked in disbelief.

"Should I be hiding it from you?" L asked.

Yagami chose to ignore the question. " Also, the chance that you are L is extremely low."

'_**You don't know that. You don't know that my ability isn't some freak chance. I was born with it. I doubt that Kira having it is a possibility. Have you told L? – B**_'

"How so?" L asked, though it sounded muffled.

"If I were L, I would never go in person to someone who might be Kira. I would tell a subordinate to go claiming to be L instead."

'_Which is exactly what he normally does; that's why this entire scene is so weird.'_ A frowned, pushing her coffee away from her and leaning forward. '_No, of course not. – A_'

"The Real L will always work behind the scenes and never on the front lines. He uses the police as his weapons as he controls them from safety."

"That makes sense." L agreed, looking completely convinced.

'_He's such a faker…_' She thought, miserably.

"True…using the tactic of claiming to be L up front is still risky, and, if L goes in person, it will defeat the purpose. It is hard to imagine that the real L will ever come out of the shadows…"

"Though personally, I believe you really are L." Light claimed, reaching for his coffe.

"Why's that?" She asked, curiously.

"When people think of L, they think of a middle-aged detective…"

"Did you think that it was a possibility that L predicted you would think like that so they chose someone young on purpose?" She countered.

"Yes, L may have thought that far ahead…" Light looked at her, curiously. "But, if we keep thinking in reverse like that, it will never end." He laughed. "Your mind will end up in a mess."

"Not really." A forced a smile on her own. "As a genius, Yagami-kun, you should be able to keep your facts straight. If a simple teaser like that jumbles your thoughts, then perhaps…no, never mind." She purposely didn't finish the insult.

"Fine." L threw a glare her way before pulling folded papers out of his pocket. "Since I asked you to join the investigation, it would be rude to leave you empty handed."

'_**Until we know for sure, I think we should leave it as something only you and I know. Collin and I are doing some research. I'll let you know what we find. – B**_'

"Here are some information that I never publicized. Please, tell me what you think of these."

"Here is the order that the twelve FBI agents died and the order in which they received a certain file." L said, handing over the paper to Light. "Secondly, these three are the letters that some victims wrote on the prison walls before they died."

"Can you tell us what you can conclude after looking at the list of the agents?" She asked in a mock cheerful voice. She held up her phone showing L half of the text that B had sent her.

"Hm…Let's see…" Light said, looking at the paper. "Ryuuga, what was in the file that the agents received?" Light asked, shrugging. "How can I do anything with the list if you don't tell me?

"Ah…Sorry." L apologized, in monotone. In her experience, she had never heard him apologize to anyone sincerely. "The agents sent each other their names and pictures. Then, they all died after they received the file."

"I see…so Kira really does need the name and face to kill. A file that contained the name and photo of all the agents…then they all died. It is very likely Kira used a copy of the file to kill them." Light said, very matter-of-factly.

L's face was blank, but he didn't look extremely happy. "And, those three pictures?" He prodded.

Light looked through them, almost gleefully. "These are very interesting pictures." He shuffled them before placing them down. "According to this, it seems that Kira is able to control his victims before they die. It seems Kira predicted that you know of his ability to control the victim's actions and wrote a secret message to taunt you."

"If you put them together and read across, you can see a message. If we put it like this the message is, 'L, do you know that Shinigami only eat apples?'" Light stated, proudly. "However…" Light looked proud, L looked surprised. "If we arrange the photo according to the labels on the back…the message becomes, 'L, do you know the reaper that only eats apples?' That sounds rather strange. I wonder what Kira is trying to say here?"

She hummed, drawing their attention. "_If_ there is such a thing as a Shinigami, which I doubt renouncing the supernatural entirely, it could be that Kira somehow managed to draw one over on his side and that that reaper enjoys apples."

L scoffed and returned to Light, not taking his eye off of her. "Stop." He stopped both of them with a single word.

"The truth is, there are four photos." L set the picture down. "If you add this, the message becomes, 'L, do you know the Shinigami that only eats apples has red hands"

Light frowned. "But, if there were only three, my analysis is perfect." He pressed, stubbornly.

"Not really." A snickered. "It would only have been pefect if you had predicted the existence of the fourth photo."

"But, Yagami-kun, you were so sure that there were only three photos, so it is inevitable that you didn't consider the possibility of a fourth." L smirked.

"I guess I did completely fail to consider the possibility of a fourth…" He trailed off, laughing slightly and running his hand through his hair. "Though, either way, this message is irrelevant to the case since there is no such thing as a god of death."

"Next question. If Yagami-kun were L, how would you go about finding if a suspect were Kira?"

Light lifted his cup with her right hand. "I would trick him into telling me information that only Kira would know…" He pointed at them. "Like, what you are doing right now."

"I once asked the same question to the investigators and it took them a long time to come up with an answer." L started, looking impressed. "And, the things they came up with were so simplistic, such as showing the suspect the name and face of criminals that nobody else knew about." He didn't glance at her. Honestly, she had never even been asked. She hated how much attention he was putting on Light. Actually, she hated that he was out in public to begin with. "Yet, you only took seconds to put yourself above the investigators and find the best answer. Your skills are definitely amazing."

Light laughed. "I must have made myself more suspicious by coming up with something like that."

L nodded. "Correct. It's now 3%." Light quit laughing. "However, now I want you on the team even more." He moved the labels. "The truth is you were correct earlier, Yagami-kun. I am not the only person who went to a suspect claiming to be L." He trailed off before refocusing his attention. "Personally, I would still want you to join us even if I were positive you were Kira. Do you know why?"

He closed his eyes. "If I were innocent, you would gain a great asset. If I were Kira, you would be able to keep an eye on me for any clues. Having a suspect help you investigate, while the suspect is being investigated…that's a fine idea." Light sipped from his cup before putting it down on it's plate, almost forcibly. "You are missing something, Ryuuga. It is true that I am investigating Kira out of my own curiosity, but…I am not Kira, and I don't want to be killed."

'_**A! Are you still with L and Yagami? – B**_'

'_Yeah? Why? Did you find anything? – A_'

"Rather than working with an untrustworthy stranger, I'd rather work alone. So, do you have any proof that you are not Kira, Ryuuga?" Light accused, leaning back and crossing his arms. "If you don't, then you're in the same situation as I am. Isn't it unfair that you are the only one hammering me with questions?"

'_Yeah, okay! Let's all pretend that I'm not here. I'm chopped liver._' She rolled her eyes, knowing that he meant to include them both but was much more frustrated by the fact that he knew he was up against the real L.

"We look like normal college students. Actually, you look more like Kira than I do, Ryuuga." Light pointed out. "Neither of us have any proof that we are not Kira. Though, if Ryuuga is L himself or L's double, that would be proof enough.

"I want someone I can trust. For example, someone from the team who can guarantee to me that Ryuuga is L, or is, at least, on the team. If you refuse to do that because I can't prove that I am not Kira, then the deal is off!" Light demanded.

"You know…I don't ever recall saying that I wouldn't let you mean the people on the team." L threw out, bluntly. Light looked shocked. "Right now, I am working with your father on the investigation. If I brought you to the base, would that be convincing enough of the sincerity in my invitation?"

'_**Come home, now. Yagami may be distressed. We just received word that his father had a heart-**_'

L's phone went off. "Excuse me." He said, politely enough for him and answered it "What is it?"

"-_**attack. – B**_'

"Light-your father-" She started in a hurry, snapping her phone shut.

"He suffered a-"

"-heart attack." Light finished, looking extremely shocked.

"Could it be Kira?"

* * *

><p>Yes. (Japanese!)<p>

AN: Whooo! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out to you. :D The text in the manga almost scared me off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**The Reviewers~**

_Moka-girl: _It should be, huh? But, B wasn't really focusing on anything above Light's head. He focused on his face and then on A. B's _really_ focused on A.

_Nizuna Fujieda_: Thanks! :D Sorry it took so long…I had problems that will be explained later.

* * *

><p>"<em>How'd you find out about the heart attack before we did?"<em> Aimi asked, curiously. She was currently leaning against a wall in the hospital, outside of the room where Light and L were visiting Chief Yagami. She was speaking in a sort of hushed whisper, so that no one would hear her conversation.

"_Was it supposed to be some secret?"_ Rue asked, sarcastically. There was some banging and a couple of raised voices-probably Collin and Diego-in the background, but she couldn't tell what he was doing.

"_No, but it's unsettling you found out before Yagami…and it's his father, and before L."_ She replied, turning her head to hear part of the conversation that was going on in the room.

"When there is a heart attack, the first thing that comes to everyone's mind is Kira." Light was telling the room.

"_Ugh._" She interrupted him in mid-speech. She wasn't even entirely aware of what her…boyfriend? Fiancé? They hadn't really talked about it, now that she thought about it. Hmm. That would be a later conversation. _"Light's passing this off as if it were an attack from Kira, but we were with him the entire time."_

Rue was silent only for a moment. _"He's probably trying to shake the suspicion off of himself by going for his father._"

"_I suppose that's true. Ah, Mrs. Yagami just stepped out. I'm gonna go in now. Don't forget that cake. We're still celebrating him losing. Bye~_" Aimi hung up her phone and resisted to urge to roll her eyes. She slid into the room.

"-I really am overwhelmed, aren't I?" Soichiro Yagami was saying. She probably shouldn't have known his real name, but Rue and Collin gave up that information easily when she asked.

"Not to mention your sun is being suspected. You were under tremendous stress." L said, off-handedly as if he weren't at fault for Light being investigated. Typical.

"You told my dad about that?" Light asked, turning to look at the mess of a detective-physical appearance-wise.

"Yes." L answered, bluntly. He turned, also, to face Yagami. "I told him everything. Including the fact that I am L."

Light whirled his head around to stare at his father in disbelief.

"It's true." The elder Yagami conceded. "He is L." He took into account Light's surprise. "To prevent others from finding out, we all call him "Ryuzaki," but…he really is L."

Aimi almost slapped her forehead with her palm. What was Soichiro doing, confirming what had already been told to his son? It only confirmed everything. '_Augh, now he has to be that much more aware of what he's doing. It'll be harder to catch him making any mistakes.'_

"Ryuzaki, have you cleared all your suspicion after talking with my son?" the Chief asked.

"No," both she and L answered at the same time. After losing a 30-second staring contest, she relented to let him finish and resolved to make them change what they called him.

"He said many great things regarding the Kira case, which deepened my suspicions. That is the truth." L answered, readjusting his arms.

"Hey, it's one thing to say stuff like that in front of me, but don't say stressful things like that in front of my father." Light immediately went to the rescue, putting his hands on his knees and glowering at the detective. "Ryuuga, you're too inconsiderate."

"It's fine, Light. It is much better to hear the truth than comforting lies. And, though you are suspected, it's different that believing you are the criminal." Soichiro tried to make up for L's mistake.

Aimi frowned. '_Learning that your son is the worst kind of criminal is going to kill you. It might have been better for you to succumb to what would have been your early demise._'

"Yes, Light-kun misunderstood." L spoke, as if Light had made a big mistake. He was looking at Soichiro, though. "When I said I was suspicious of you, I was only very slightly suspicious."

'_I wasn't._' She wanted to jump in and say, but figured that L would probably glare at her for saying it, so she wisely kept her mouth shut. Besides, she didn't want a premature death, even if Light couldn't predict her real name.

"Let me reiterate some points." L continued, nonchalantly. He glanced up at the ceiling. "Kira killed the twelve FBI agents that entered Japan. All twelve died on December 27th after receiving certain files. It is safe to assume that Kira has at least an indirect access to certain sources of information."

"And, although we don't know exactly how, there are a number of weaknesses in the police station security we've been able to pinpoint." She added in easily, just to disrupt his flow. Or, at least, she had been hoping that it would have disrupted his flow.

In reality, it seemed that L was expecting for her to jump in at that time. Aimi wanted to smack the look off his face.

"Exactly. Therefore, it is very likely that Kira has a direct link to one of the members of the investigation. However, all twelve agents died yet no Japanese investigator was targeted." He glanced over at Light, who was looking down. "Thus, it is very likely that Kira has close ties with his source – possibly a family relationship. Of course, it is still possible that Kira is willing to murder his family in cold blood and just hasn't done so yet."

Light looked uncomfortable. Not his face, which was blank, but his eyes. He was plotting something. "I see…"

"Furthermore, one of the FBI agents, Raye Penber is particularly noteworthy." L said, his voice taking a slight innocent look.

"Yeah," she added, drawing Light's attention to her. "Even his fiancé, and Ex-FBI agent, disappeared."

Light didn't meet her eyes, but turned towards L, instead. "…And that's why you narrowed the focus to the Satamura family and my own?" He asked.

L nodded his head once. "Yes."

"Based on the lead that Kira is in Japan, I believe that Kira is Japanese. So, he's probably opposed to killing innocent Japanese. Anyway, I agree that if the FBI agents got killed while investigating members of the investigation team, then there is at least a good chance that Kira is somehow related to the investigators." Light said, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

'_Is he confessing? No, L would have him in handcuffs by now if he suspected it._' Aimi sighed inwardly. She had details to help the case…but none she could give away without putting Rue, Collin, and Diego in danger.

Light continued. "And, since I was one of the people investigated by the FBI agents, I guess it was inevitable that I would be suspected. Or, rather like what Ryuuga said, that we are the only possible suspects."

"Yagami's investigative skills are really amazing." L complimented. "Always so fast and precise."

She humped in indignation. She knew L since she was a child, when _he_ was hardly more than a child himself. Aimi had proved herself on countless cases, earning the rank of his successor…and he had never complimented her…not even at her make-shift funeral.

Yagami was going to pay for this somehow.

"Ryuuga, I will help in your investigation." Light announced. She fought to keep her eye from twitching. "Because, my dad has given credibility to your identity." He smirked. "Then, I am going to arrest Kira to prove that I am not Kira."

"Light, you should be concentrating on your studies." Soichiro chimed in. "You can investigate after you graduate."

His soon looked at him, shocked. "What are you talking about, dad?" He asked, indignantly. "I won't graduate for years!"

"That's interesting." She could help but smirk at him. "I graduated within a year…with three masters and four minors."

There was a glare and two interested looks directed at her.

"I didn't know that." L said, pleasantly.

"It wasn't put on my grave when you visited that _one_ time." Aimi retorted, pleasantly. "I suppose it won't be put on there, either. I should really give Roger a call."

"You were his favorite little 'ladybug'." He deadpanned.

"You only ate deserts, and _they_ certainly didn't make his life easier. I heard the new ones are even worse." She sighed. "Anyway, Yagami-san, Light made some sort of promise, didn't you?"

The oldest one in the room turned his attention toward his son. "If anything happened to you, I was going to personally bring Kira to the electric chair."

'_The irony is killing me…_'

"Right now, it is at least indirectly because of Kira that you are like that." Light reasoned, focusing on his dad once again. "So, if I can help the investigation by joining the team, then I will join."

Aimi tried to catch L's eye at this, while trying to look as inconspicuous about it as possible. He couldn't be serious. They couldn't seriously believe this crap. If there was one thing she could do, it was applaud Light for successfully managing to convince his father of his innocence, but he hadn't gotten close to convincing L, and had definitely pushed her over the deep end on just how guilty he was at this. Her only hope was to make L understand.

"Yagami-kun." L said suddenly, causing her attention to shift from her thoughts to him.

"Hm?" He asked.

"What kind of person do you think Kira is?"

Light's face became dark, as if it was the last question that he wanted to answer. At the same time, he also looked eager to answer it. "Kira…?" He frowned, slightly, but the slight glee was in his eyes. "He is…a teenager from a rich family."

L looked thoughtful. "A teenager from a rich family? That sounds like a good idea." L conceded.

'_If only because it helps us prove that Light is Kira._' Her fingers were antsy. She wanted to go and call Rue, or even text him. She didn't understand it, as she just got off the phone with him. But, it was like…she preferred their company over her present company, by a long shot. There had been a reason she had escaped from her past life.

However smart she was, she didn't want to be a detective, but she didn't wish it on anyone else, either. So, if she had to suffer so that her friend's wouldn't, then she would suffer.

"First, let's assume that the theory that Kira uses supernatural powers to kill his victim is true." Light started to explain himself. "Then, "kill all the criminals and scare people out of committing crimes to make the world a better place." This is the idealistic view of an elementary student or, at best, a high school student."

'_So, you're basically insulting yourself?'_ She raised an eyebrow, un-admittedly surprised that she liked his reasoning, even if she knew that he knew exactly what he was going to say. It was what he did.

"If the person who has that power is younger than that, he'd either fear his power too much to use it, or he would just kill the people he doesn't like. On the other hand, if an older person had such a power, he would use it to gain personal wealth, not to reform the world." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Also, Kira is probably a rich kid who is relatively ignorant and doesn't have much freedom. He is most likely a middle-schooler with his own computer and television."

L bit his thumb. "If we sort through the suspects using Yagami-kun's criteria…the most likely suspect is…"

"Sayu Yagami." She answered instantly for him, causing Light to jump up and glare at her.

"That's enough, both of you! Why are you always trying to upset my father!" Light demanded, eyes raging.

"We were just following up on Yagami-kun's reasoning." L explained, tapping the side of his mouth with his index finger.

"Stop it, all three of you." Soichiro almost demanded. "I won't feel any worse no matter what I hear, but if you want to fight, then go outside."

"I can't fight L." Aimi supplied. "Or rather, I won't. He cheats."

"I may be biased about this, but Sayu can't be Kira." Soichiro reasoned. "She's the kind of person who would just cry about something she doesn't like instead of doing something about it."

Both she and L glanced at Light, only she was unobtrusive about it.

"Kira is evil…that is what I thought. But, recently, I've changed my mind." And, suddenly, she was staring at the man in the bed again.

"It is the power to kill that is evil, not the person who has it." His eyes darkened. "It is a misfortune to have that power. And, it doesn't matter how it is used. The happiness achieved by murdering people cannot be true happiness."

"Then in other words, if Kira received that power as a normal person, he was doomed by that power?" L clarified.

There was a moment of silence before the chief spoke again. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry about this. I'll try to get back to work as soon as possible."

Light whirled around in an instant. "What are you talking about, dad? Don't push yourself before you're completely healed."

"Yes, Chief Yagami." L agreed, uncharacteristically.

"No, If I just lay here, I will die a regretful death. No matter what it takes, I will arrest Kira."

"Knock, knock." A nurse said, appearing at the door. "Visiting hours are over."

"Ryuuga," She said as they stood up. "I am not going with you, okay? There is something I have to tell Chief Yagami in private."

He gave her a shrug before shuffling out of the door, Light not far behind him. When she turned towards the older man, he had a weary look on his face.

"I suspect your son is Kira." She said flatly, her voice as dead as her eyes. "And, I believe you when you say that it is because of his actions that he is evil. Without them, he and I might actually be friends." Aimi smiled, wistfully. "But, Kira is trying to destroy someone I love very much. I believe you because I believe that to. This person that I love, he has that sort of power." She crossed her arms. "I don't mean to cause you any discomfort, and I do not want you to think of me any less, but if L or this person dies, then I will use all the resources I have at my possession to go after Light-kun, regardless of what L wants as he dies." Aimi turned and walked towards the door, not bothering to hide the disgust on her face.

"L is a very good liar, Chief Yagami. I learned this the hard way. If I were you, I would not believe everything he says.

* * *

><p>When she reached the doors to get out, she managed to catch the end of the conversation between Light and L, the latter of which was about to climb in a car.<p>

"Don't worry. If you are not Kira, we will know soon." L reassured Light. "By the way, after watching your conversation with your father, I am beginning to think that you are not Kira. Anyways, please take care."

"Ah, one more thing," Light said as the hidden Wammy closed the door. Light bent down. "Even though I said that I would assist you in the investigation, I don't think I will be able to do anything before my father recovers."

"I understand." L shrugged. "Good night."

"Light, hold on a minute." She breathed, quickening her steps to catch up to him. In that process, she had slipped out her phone and hit number two on the speed dial. On the second ring, Rue answered. "Yes, I'm at the hospital. Yes, we were visiting Chief Yagami. Can you come get me? Great, bye." Having hung up, she addressed the teenager.

"I hope there is no ill-will between us." Aimi smiled up at him, slightly annoyed that he, too, was taller than her.

"Don't worry about it." Light said, smiling as he slid his hands in his pocket.

"Is that what L told you?" Her smile turned slightly cold. "I suppose if he can go off and do that, then I should properly introduce myself, right?"

She didn't bother to wait for his response, although she did notice the surprised look that flashed briefly over his eyes, and the glint that was even passed that.

"They call me A, or Alternate, if you prefer." A bowed her head for only a second before lifting it, and giving him a look that implied she was looking down on him. "Although, I would prefer for you not to call me that. It's demeaning. I am the second detective on the case with L. I do hope you join us in the investigation. You've seen the way he is. It would be…an experience to have someone of your aptitude on the team. And, I do apologize for being sarcastic in there." Her laugh was airy, arrogant. "L brings out only the best in me. Having said that, good night." With that, the first successor of many slid her own hands into her pocket and turned in the other direction.

She had a knack for leaving the Yagami family surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: There we go. It's short...really shorter than the chapters I'm used to doing, but I'm just recovering from getting sick. School and sickness after sickness just kept piling up on me. Augh. -waves hands around- That's why I haven't updated in what seems like forever. So, I'm sorry guys. I'll try to post a chapter for this two days after posting a chapter for _Destiny's Rejected_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! If I did, I would be a happy teen.

**The Reviewers~**

_Nizuna Fujieda: _Aww. Thanks. :D You always review. It totally makes feel horrible because I never update on time. D:

* * *

><p>Aimi scoffed and rolled her eyes. In front of her, Collin and Rue were fighting. They had been fighting for the past ten minutes, although she had only walked in five minutes ago. The only reason she knew about the fight was because Diego had been here from the moment I started. He wasn't too happy about it, either. At first, he had been amused and hadn't stopped them, but the fight got old fast. He had attempted to stop them; the keyword being <em>attempted<em>.

Rue had dropkicked him into the couch. Diego had now nursing an incredible bruise on his cheek. He was rocking back and forth, too, muttering curses under his breath in every language that he could remember. It would be difficult for him to go out and work with the nasty welt being where it was. That meant that he would have to call in, claiming to be sick. It led to the four of them having to rely and taking money from their respective bank accounts.

The two idiots in front of her were going to have to pay for that.

With a sigh, Aimi stood up and avoided the punch Collin had thrown at Rue. She bent over backwards and flipped her left foot upwards, kicking him in the ribs onto the couch. He landed, but not before the grunt escaped him. Rue stopped his punch from landing a hit on her, which she was thankful for. It would have boxed her in the ear. Alas, that didn't stop her from aiming a careful one at his cheek, giving him a bruise that would match Diego's.

"What the hell?" She hissed, crossing her arms. "What's your problem?"

The two of them had the decency to look away from her. Her teeth clenched together and she crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

"Well?"

"Naomi's disappearance is being investigated." Collin spat, eyes narrowed and dangerous looking. "L's investigating it now, officially."

"Knowing him, he'll assume, because you and I were the last ones to see him, that we'll be suspects." Rue sneered.

She wasn't focused on that. All the anger and the nerve that she had been feeling had escaped her at that very moment, and her arms dropped to her side uselessly. Her head hung, and she let out a slow sigh.

"It's not like…we weren't expecting it…eh?" She managed to get out before turning around, making a beeline for her room.

Once the door shut, she could hear both Diego ad Rue turn on Collin. It was true. They had been expecting for Naomi's disappearance to catch L's attention. She had also tried to make sure that the camera had seen her, _Allyson _and_ Aimi_, so that L would realize she was alive. He hadn't, but he would see them. And, in fact, she had been waiting for it for quite a while now, but nothing had ever come up. She had given herself some false sense of hope that the girl had simply not wanted to contact her, and that Light had given up attempting to target her. She knew that she had been lying to herself, but it had made her feel better and she had been able to put a smile on her face. But, not she knew that she couldn't deny it any longer. If L had taken the investigation into probability, it meant that the probability of Naomi Misora being dead had spiked up.

She changed out of her V-neck in favor of slipping on one of Rue's t-shirts and curling up on her bed. She was glad that she wasn't currently with the investigation team. She didn't want them to look at her like this.

It was a sign that she was weak. She hadn't shown a weakness before to L, which was hard, and she wasn't about to start it now.

Lost in her thoughts, the young genius wasn't aware that anyone else had walked in and closed the door behind her. She lay down on her bed. She had been on the verge of sobbing when a familiar scent registered in her mind. She only had enough time to turn around before Rue made himself comfortable on her bed, face blank and eyes determined to stay on the ceiling. His bruise had shown up know, and his knuckles were slightly swollen and red.

Slowly, she reached her hand up and touched his face; her thumb ran over the area where she had left the sickening bruise on his pale, white cheek. He closed his eyes, but didn't look at her. His face didn't register any maliciousness, which surprised her. She was thankful to know that he wasn't angry at her. He said something, but what it was, exactly, escaped her. Instead, she pulled herself closer to him.

"Rue," she whispered. He opened one eye and bent his head down to listen to what she had to say. She pushed herself up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, in the center of the bruise. To his credit, he didn't even flinch. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she closed her eyes. Her fingers weaved themselves into his shirt, and her head made its way to his chest. She didn't want to sob; she refused to do. She didn't even want to think about while he was in the room. He wouldn't think any less of her because of it, but she would. To break down in front of him…would be the biggest mistake of her life.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" She breathed, her eyes still closed.

Rue didn't respond, but she knew what he would say if she had been anybody else. Hell, if she _had_ been anyone else, she was sure he wouldn't have put up with this. Like, that one time Fraction had gotten into her mind to tell him that she was having problems. He had just looked at her before screaming that he didn't give a damn, and, that if she thought he did, she should register herself into a mental ward because he wasn't going to put up with it. He didn't care.

Instead, she kept her eyes shut even though she could already feel the tears collecting in them. When she opened her eyes for a moment, they began to stream down her face and into his shirt.

"People have died before, Rue. I've taken on cases where people have died because I hadn't solved them in time. Why does Misora's death affect me? I should be glad that that woman is gone because of what she did to you, but I'm sad. I'm so…unbelievably sad."

Again, Rue didn't answer, but opted to run his fingers through her hair. In a matter of moments, she was asleep against him.

* * *

><p>"She's been missing for four months. She's probably dead."<p>

Those were the first words that Aimi Ryuzaki heard when she opened the door to the investigation room. Rue had left her sleep longer than she had planned to from the beginning, which meant that she was late. L had never given her a specific time to be there, but she had set up the time for herself. Any moment that Matsuda had beaten her, she was too late. She didn't like being left out of the conversations.

"Maybe Kira killed her to keep her mouth shut permanently?" Matsuda suggested. "If that's the case, it's pointless to spend any more time looking for her."

She almost blanched and ducked back out of the room, but she was too late for even that. L had already begun to follow her with his eyes. She forced herself to be calm until she sat on the arm holder of his seat, observing them without saying anything.

"She may be dead, but there is still the possibility of someone knowing a little bit of what she knew. Also, it is strange that her body has never been found. If it is found, it may hold some good clues."

"What're you talking about?" She forced herself to ask, though she knew the answer. She blinked down at L.

"Naomi Misora; I'm sure you've heard of her." He said, not glancing at her.

"Ah. The BB Murder Case." She nodded her head, slowly.

"The what case?" Matsuda asked, interested.

"The LA BB Murder Case." She repeated for him. "It would have been the second case L ever lost…had it not been for Misora."

They looked at her, disbelieving. She coughed awkwardly before scratching her cheek, looking away.

"When it comes to me losing your case, can you really say I lost?" L mused, nibbling on his thumb. "After all, here you are…my successor."

Aimi snorted and sat down next to Matsuda, shaking her head. "I'm not your successor."

"I never decided between M and N, and my last known successor was you. It was never put into question that it would be you, even when news of your…supposed suicide reached me."

She groaned and massaged her temples. The need to cry had popped back up again. Now, she was going to want to go and climb back into Rue's arms. That was destructive. She had to put an end to that now before she got addicted.

"Something should have been reported by now, then. Whereabouts of Naomi Misora couldn't just go unknown by everyone. Somewhere in this town, there has to be someone who has seen her recently than we have."

"Ryuzaki," Watari interrupted, heading towards L with a distressed look on his face.

"What it is?" L asked, giving his immediate attention back to the man who had raised him.

"Sakura TV…something big happened." He answered as he turned the television on. All their attention shifted towards it.

"In other words, we are practically reporting this news as the hostages of Kira himself. This is not a prank. The videos are not a hoax." The TV blared out.

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"What the heck is this?" Matsuda shouted.

"There is no doubt that the four cassettes mailed to the director of this show four days ago are real."

Aimi frowned, tilting her head. It had to be a ruse. Albeit, it would be a clever one to get ratings, but that is all it had to be.

"In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seiichi Machiba and Seiji Machiba." Her eyes flickered down to her phone as she registered the information she was provided with. "Later, as predicted in the tape, they died of heart failure at 7:00 last night."

L glanced at her, and she nodded. "It's confirmed."

"Only Kira is capable of doing something like that. Thus, we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira!" The speaker held up a second video. "Furthermore, he instructed us to broadcast the second tape today at 5:59. We have not watched it ourselves, but the tape should validate the other tapes as well as Kira's message to the world."

'_Are they insane? They're basically throwing out their support for Kira. 'not watched it', what are they, lunatics? This never would have happened in freaking America…_'

"This is just a joke, right?"

"I don't think so." Matsuda said before she had a chance to reply. "It looks too…"

"damn real?" She retorted. "That's because it is. Now, shut up and let us assess…"

"It is now 5:59. The broadcast will now begin."

When she saw the fought, the successor had to stop from laughing. The font was clearly there to make fun of L, though it was childish.

"I am Kira."

"From the quality, it is home made." She whispered to herself, glancing at L. "Also hand-written. This…can't be our Kira…"

"If This tape was aired exactly at 5:59 pm on April 18th, it should be 5:59:38 right now…39 seconds…40. Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00 pm."

"Change the channel." She and L said instantly. They didn't have time to give each other looks. In fact, their eyes never left the screen.

Idly, she wondered if the others were watching this as well.

The two females on his side were sitting there wish shocked expressions on his face.

"Change it back!" She said, pushing herself forward to attempt to not miss any of the details.

"Please move one…no, two more televisions to this room." L commanded.

"Yes, sir." Watari said almost automatically. If it had been any other moment, she would have teased them for that. But, it would be inappropriate at that second.

"That was the punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television." She gaped. "Surely one person is not enough to prove my identity, so I will take another sacrifice. The target is another commentator on the same network who always opposes my actions."

"R-Ruzaki. Surely…" Matsuda's words died on his lips.

"Chanel 24." L commanded.

"B." She answered her phone on the first ring.

"Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public." L mused.

"Yes, we're watching it. No, I don't approve of that." Aimi frowned against the phone. "No, I don't care. That isn't allowed. And, no. Yes, I thought so, too. I'm sure L has, as well. I'll get back to you."

"It may be troublesome if we don't stop the broadcast soon." L announced.

"Rue thought so, too."

"What's the number for Sakura TV?" Matsuda asked, turning around and running towards the phone.

"Please believe me when I say that I am Kira."

"This isn't good." Matsuda cried. "Every line is busy…"

"My contact in the station turned his cell phone off." Aizawa growled, snapping his cell phone shut.

"Damn it! I'll go stop them myself."

"Ukita-san!" Matsuda shouted.

Aimi's eyes widened, and she stumbled to get up.

"No, that wouldn't be wise." She started, but she was too late. He was already outside of the room. "Verdammt, hat er einen Todeswunsch!" She sneered, smacking her hand against the edge of the seat.

"I do not mean to kill innocent people. I abhor evil and defend justice. The police do not have to be my enemies. They can be my allies. As long as no one tries to oppose me, no one else will die. Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't stand against me in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a little while. The world will become a utopia that is otherwise an impossible dream. The world can be full of no one but people of good conscience. Take a moment and imagine a world where the policemen work together with me to eliminate all evil."

Her eyes connected with L's. Hers were wide and her mouth was set in a firm line.

* * *

><p>"Can you imagine, L?" Alternate asked, dreamily. Her hands were fumbling on her lap, and she was glancing up with a thoughtful look in her eye. "It's an impossible dream, but can you imagine the utopia?"<p>

The teenaged L scoffed. "The world is filled with harsh people, Alternate. Those thoughts are pointless. A dream of reaching a world filled with no one but those who have good, conscience thoughts is highly unlikely."

She sighed and nodded her head, somewhat annoyed that he wouldn't even try to attempt to humor her. Even little Near had hesitated in his thoughts, indulging her if only for a moment. "I know. We're more likely to become a dystopian society where we kill each other."

"Wars are imminent." He shrugged, glancing back down at the files.

"I suppose you're right. You always are, L." She laughed before picking up her own files and her pen.

* * *

><p>"…uh?" She blinked and snapped her attention back at the television.<p>

"So our fake badges are useless after all?" Aizawa exclaimed, angrily. She blinked, somewhat confused, but it was easy to see what had happened. "Did our names leak out somehow?"

"It is possible." L said, calmly. "However, why hasn't Kira killed every one of us already? I said that "Kira needs both the name and a face to kill," but after seeing this…I have to say that there is now the possibility of Kira being able to kill using someone's face alone. I can't say for sure right now, but…"

"It goes without saying that Ukita died as a direct result of going there. He died in front of the TV station, and everyone who is watching this broadcast has seen it." She said slowly, following L's line of thought.

"It is likely that Kira is somewhere in or near the station and watching closely for intruders." He acknowledged.

"If not that, then we should consider that he has set up spy cameras to keep watch in his stead." She finished for him.

"If we know where Kira is now, shouldn't we go and arrest him?" Aizawa basically begged.

"Like I said, charging in there will get us killed. Please, try to understand." L said, although his voice was flat and probably served to piss off Aizawa even more. As it was, the investigator looked ready to kill L with his own, bare hands and save Kira the trouble of doing it.

"Well, I can't…" Aizawa started calmly before lunging for L. "Ukita died! Did you say that you would rick your life to arrest Kira?" he shouted, knocking his arm into L's shoulder and grabbing him by the shirt.

"Risking my life and throwing it away are two very different things." L defended.

"Yeah, Aizawa-kun." She agreed. "L's more likely to throw other people's lives away."

L shot a glare her way, but she smiled in return. "I feel the same way as you, but you must stay calm. It is too late for Ukita-san, but if Aizawa-san dies as well…"

The two of them looked shocked.

"The front of the entrance of Sakura TV is eerily silent!" Kira's name flashed back on the street. "Please give an answer as to whether or not the police will cooperate with me to create a new world four days from now on April 22nd. On that same day at 6:10 pm, I have tapes ready to be aired in response to that letter."

"As long as the police man an announcement, iw ill not mind whether or not anyone reveals themselves." The main TV said.

A second, smaller one continued with, "As soon as new information is available," but the third one was what held their eyes.

"Ooh! It broke in! A vehicle has crashed into the Sakura TV station!"

"By doing that, he's ensured that he can enter the building without revealing himself." L bit his thumb.

"Shouldn't he still be in the hospital?" Aimi mused. "It's kind of risky. There is a good chance that Kira is watching from inside of the station."

L nodded.

"But…more importantly, who?" Matsuda gaped. "Is he on our side?"

"Well, it is a police car but…" Aizawa mused.

She shared a knowing smile with L.

"The police have not said anything concerning this incident." The TV announced a second before continuing. "Oh, finally! A police car has arrived in front of the Sakura TV station!"

"There are still some within the police who dare to stand up beside us."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened somewhat, and she pushed Matsuda and Aizawa out of her way in order to lean forward.

"Aizawa-san. Do you know vice-director Kitamura's phone number?"

Aizawa hesitated for a moment. "Ah, yes?"

"Please call him and give the phone to me when he answers."

A moment later, he continued on the phone.

"I have a request. Someone in the police has seen the broadcast and acted on their own volition. If we do not get a handle on the situation, this may become disastrous. But, given the situation…"

Aimi, meanwhile, had picked up her phone once more. "D?" She asked, somewhat warily. When the voice on the other side confirmed that it was him, she smiled slightly and continued. "Where are they?"

"Collin is out…I don't think that he has seen the broadcast yet. If he had, I'm sure he would be calling one of the two of us, and I haven't heard anything yet."

She let out a sigh in relief. "That makes me happy. What about Rue? Is he…?"

Matsuda was gaping at her, but she ignored him.

"I don't know. I can't find him anywhere. I assumed he had gone out to meet yo-Aimi? Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"L," She said calmly, hanging up and gathering her things. "I'll be back later…I have to go and stop an idiot from making some sort of mistake."

L glanced up at her from the phones, lowering them both. "Be-"

"Yes. We don't know where he is, but I'm going to find him. I'll…call you in a bit, okay?" She asked, wearily.

She didn't wait for him before she dashed out the door and down the stairs. When she made it outside, she shivered slightly at the cold air before making her way to the park, where he picked her up every day. She tried his cell phone several times before he answered.

"What do you want, Allyson?"

"Beyond? What the hell!" Her voice was near hysterical. "Where are you?

"Where I should be? I'm at the park. Why? What's going on?"

She let out a sigh of relief and fell against the nearest wall, leaning against it with her eyes closed. "I don't know, okay? I thought…I thought that you had been behind that stupid stunt at Sakura station. I thought that you were going to get yourself killed. Kira's gotten stronger."

Beyond's breath hitched, and she could hear him moving around. "How?" He demanded.

"He killed at least 3 people today without having known their names." She glanced up, hearing footsteps by her.

"So, he has…my ability, then?" She could hear his muttered curses, too.

"I guess so. I haven't told L anything, Rue." She said softly, moving around.

A figure stood in front of her, and she had to hold back a scream. Her eyes widened and she took steps back. The figure gave her a meaningful look before lifting his finger to his mouth, telling her to remain quiet.

"Good. I'll come find you and we'll go home. We can figure out what to do from there. Does that sound like a plan?"

"No." Aimi said, keeping her eyes on the figure. He motioned to the phone and slid his fingers across his throat, telling her to cut their connection off. "Go ahead. I'll meet you there later. Found a book I'd like to read." She told him. "Interesting cover; I'll show it to you the next time I see you."

She hung up before he had anything else to say and stared at her 'captor' with a look of resentment and acceptance.

"So, did you have something to tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There we go. There's the newest chapter...sorry it's out FOREVER late. School kept me busy and...yeah, my excuses sound lame to me, too.


End file.
